A Christmas Rekindled Love: Ryu and Chun Li
by Moonpeach872
Summary: It's been five years since Chun Li and Ryu have seen each other. Chun Li, now an agent for Interpol and living in New York. Ryu goes to America to see Ken but ends up finding Chun Li at a soiree being held by Ken. Their love rekindled, they spend Christmas time together and deal with Shadowlaw. But will it be enough to make Ryu stay or travel again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

After the death of her father, Chun Li became an official police officer. She worked diligently and worked her way up quickly. After applying for a position with Interpol, they hired and offered her a job in New York. After much consideration, she accepted the job and made arrangements with Fei Long to look after her house and her father's dojo. She had finally gotten her dream job. In the 10 months she worked in New York, she met many new people including Guile, Nash, and Cammy. Wherever Chun Li went she always wore the necklace that Ryu had given her five years prior. They kept in touch over the years since they last saw each other but Ryu stopped communicating 12 months prior. Ryu traveled and traveled. He became stronger and was well known across the street fighting community. Bison still had a strong interest in him and sent out henchman all over looking for him, but all attempts at locating Ryu were futile. Ryu always carried the photo of Chun Li and himself. He thought of her often and hoped that she wasn't putting her life on hold to wait for him.

It was getting cold in New York, New York where Chun Li resided. Streets were lined with lights, garlands, and decorated trees in preparation for Christmas time. Christmas music everywhere she went and holiday deals in every store. Even though the holidays were approaching, Chun Li didn't let up on work. Guile, Cammy, and she were working on a case, they found out Shadowlaw had been doing biomedical experiments on people but didn't know where their set up was. Their assignment was to find their lab and destroy it.

"Guile, why don't you go home to your family. I'm sure Amy and Julia are waiting for you," Chun Li suggested.

In her British accent, Cammy said, "Oi mate, don't want to make the missus wait for her knight in shining armor this late at night."

"It is late. Maybe Amy is even in bed by now, but you two are right. I'll go home but inform me if you find out anything else. We need to find this bio lab, it could lead us closer to Bison," Guile said.

Chun Li and Cammy mockingly saluted Guile, "Yes sir!" Guile gave them a half smile, grabbed his things, and headed out the door.

"It's getting late for us too, luv, don't you have any special someone you want to go see?" Cammy nudged Chun Li's arm.

"Oh stop it! There's not much going on between Alaric and me. We've only been on a couple dates," Chun Li looked back at her computer and to try to continue working on their case.

"That's the problem with you! You never let it get past that point. You've got to move on with your life. It's OK to be with be with other people, especially ones that actually care and show an interest in you!" Cammy tried convincing Chun Li.

Looking away from her computer, "I just haven't found the right one,"

"No one will ever be Ryu, luv, but maybe it's time to let your heart be open to someone else."

"Maybe…but it's not my priority," Chun Li got up from her desk and began to gather her things.

"Should have nabbed up that billionaire while you had the bloody chance, too bad he's spoken for now, eh? Anyway, while we're on that subject, you are going to see you friend, right?"

"You mean Ken? Yes, for the opening of his new hotel downtown this Friday. He invited me and any guests I'd like to bring," Chun Li bragged.

"Guests? You didn't mention that before. So, who are you going to ask as your guests? Me of course?" Cammy wanted to go with so she could look for any eligible men.

"I've asked Alaric. He said he'd be my date for the night,"

"You actually invited him? Look at you taking a step in the right direction…maybe he'll get lucky that night," Cammy laughed.

"Dream on, Cams," smiled Chun Li. "If you really want to go to the opening, it's at 6PM, I'll add you to my guest list. Don't be late."

Chun Li took the opportunity to leave work before Cammy asked her anymore personal questions. She took the elevator down to the main entrance, went outside, and hailed a taxi. On the ride home, Chun Li clasped the necklace Ryu gave her, _Ryu, why haven't we spoken in a year. Where are you? _The taxi dropped off Chun Li at her apartment building. She lived on a top floor overlooking the city. She even had space for an outdoor small garden she modeled after the one in her Hong Kong house. She loved going out to her garden with a cup of tea to overlook the city, it was calming for her. Chun Li pulled out her phone and text Ken. She asked if she could add another guest to her list. Her phone made an alert notification. Expecting the ring to be a message back from Ken, it was Alaric. The message read, _in the area and I bought your favorite cheesecake. Mind if I come over and share it?_ Chun Li thought it was too late but the idea of late night cheesecake sounded delicious. Fifteen minutes later her doorbell rang.

Chun Li opened the door. Alaric held up the cheesecake and said hello.

"You know, I would never have visitors this late unless they had a really good reason. You're lucky I have a sweet tooth," Chun Li let Alaric in her apartment and they went into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you answered my text at all. I thought you'd be working on your case with Guile and Cammy," Alaric said.

"Cammy kept getting off topic. She wants to go on Friday to the opening of the Master's hotel with us,"

"The more the merrier, right? I've got my tux for the night all ready," Alaric secretly couldn't wait to go with Chun Li to the hotel opening. He'd always try to get Chun Li to go out with him, so when she asked him to be her date for the opening, he became more hopeful for a relationship. "How do you know Ken Masters again? The billionaire!"

"We met when we were teenagers. We have a bit of history together and we share a mutual friend. He also did some business with my father when he was alive," Chun Li replied.

"That's right. I remember you told me once before."

Chun Li's phone went off. She checked it, "Speak of the devil. It's Ken now."

"Anything important?" Alaric asked.

"Just confirming Cammy's guest spot. I'm surprised he didn't have his secretary send this message." Chun Li finished her cheesecake and hinted she was getting tired. Alaric didn't seem to get the message.

"So, how many fighting tournaments have you won?" he asked.

"A few," Chun Li replied modestly. In reality, she had won numerous competitions.

"Care to show me some moves?"

"Maybe some other time, Alaric. I'd like to go to bed though. I'm meeting guile in the morning to investigate an area over in Long Island.

"Finally getting the clue, Alaric left. Chun Li was relieved. She then got ready for bed and put her earphones on. In bed, she thought about Ryu. _How has it been five years since I saw Ryu's face or felt his touch. I can still feel him and see him in front of me so vividly. _Coming back to reality, _snap out of it, Chun Li! Maybe Cammy is right, I should give Alaric a chance, he seems like her really cares. _Getting sleepy, Chun Li closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

In San Francisco, Ryu made his way through the airport. He had just flown in from India from visiting the village where. Ryu wanted to contact Ken to let him know he was in the country and that he wanted to visit him. He managed to find a phone to call Ken's direct number.

"Ken, it's me," Ryu said.

"Ryu? Buddy? Where have you been?"

"I'm in San Francisco. I'm at the airport but I'm just passing through and thought I would stop to see you and Eliza."

"Sounds great, man, but I'm not in California right now. I'm In New York. I've got a new hotel opening up here and I'm hosting a soiree on Friday. Tell you, what? I can have someone meet you since you're already at the airport and they can fly you here."

"I just spent hours in a plane, maybe I'll see you some other time when I'm in the states."

"Oh come on, Ryu. It's rare to see you these days and you can be a critic of my new hotel, you can stay here. Did I also mention, Chun Li will be coming to the soiree?"

Ryu's ears perked up, "Chun Li? She's coming all the way from Hong Kong to your hotel?"

"When was the last time you spoke to her, man? Chun Li lives in New York, she got a job with Interpol."

"It's been a while," Ryu said.

Ken and Ryu continued to talk and eventually Ken was able to convince him to come to New York. The decided factor for Ryu was being able to see Chun Li again. He walked through the terminals and it wasn't long until the chauffer Ken hired found him and lead him to the private jet to take him to New York. As the jet prepared for take off, Ryu reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a worn picture of Chun Li and himself and stared at it. _Will she even want to see me? I haven't spoken to her in a year, maybe she'll be angry with me?_

It was Friday night and Chun Li and Cammy decided to get ready together.

"Hey luv, zip me up," Cammy asked Chun Li as she pointed to the back of her dress. Chun Li zipped her dress and commented on how beautiful she looked. Cammy undid her braids and let her beautiful blond hair flow down.

"You're beautiful, Cams!" Chun Li put on her dress. It was a long flowy, red, qipao style dress with gold embellishments. Her earrings dangled and beautifully caught the light with their shimmer.

Alaric came up to Chun Li's apartment to pick up the girls. He rang the doorbell and Chun Li opened the door. Alaric was love struck. He thought Chun Li was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You….you look stunning in that dress!" he commented.

"Thank you. You look dashing," Chun Li replied.

"Ready to go?" Alaric asked.

Chun Li, Cammy and Alaric left for the soiree. They arrived at Ken's new hotel and once inside, they admired the beauty and style of the décor. They walked into a big ballroom decorated very fancy with opulent decorations, foods, and classical music. Ken made his way over to Chun Li and her guests.

"Wonderful to see you here, Chun Li. He gave her a big hug. It had been a year since she last saw Ken when he did the initial plans of the hotel.

"It's so wonderful to see you again," Chun Li hugged Ken back tightly.

"Fancy seeing you here," Cammy said to Ken.

"Cammy, you look beautiful, as always," Ken kissed her hand.

"This is Alaric," Chun Li said and introduced him to Ken.

"M-M-Mr. Masters, it's a great honor and pleasure to meet you. Thank you for the invite to your grand opening," Alaric was starstruck, he'd never met a billionaire before.

"Please, just call me Ken. Please come this way. I have a special table for you three by me." Ken lead them to their table and called for a server to bring them champagne. Being so nervous in the presence of many well to do, high society people, Alaric was nervous and quickly drank many glasses of champagne to calm his nerves. As the night continued, there was a grand feast, a toast, dancing, and mingling. Everyone was enjoying themselves, but Ken was very busy, he forgot to mention to Chun Li that Ryu would be coming to the soiree.

Late to the party, Ryu was uncomfortable in his tuxedo. He didn't like fancy parties or dressing up much, but he figured he'd owe it to Ken to flying him in and letting him stay in the hotel. Ryu looked around. He saw the grand ballroom filled with people, music was playing, people were dancing and happily going about their night. Ken came to greet him, but their hello was cut short, Ken was needed for interviews and appearances around the ballroom. Ryu felt hot and went outside to the balcony.

Chun Li danced with Alaric while Cammy tried to find any available good-looking wealthy man. She noticed he was getting sloppy in his movements and his speech slightly slurred.

"Would you like to go outside for a minute?" Chun Li asked him.

"Yes, let's!" Alaric grabbed Chun Li's hand and led her to the outside balcony, and he grabbed another glass of champagne as they walked outside. It was cold out, they could see their breaths in the night air.

"It's so cold out," Chun Li commented.

"Here, let me keep you warm," Alaric roughly pulled Chun Li into his arms, an very unlikely behavior from him. She smelled the alcohol on his breath. "I've been wanting to do this a long time, Chun Li. I want to get to know you better." He leaned in and kissed Chun Li. She tried to back away, but Alaric wouldn't let her.

"Alaric, stop, you're drunk!" Chun Li pleaded. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in tightly. From trying to pull back, Alaric's drink slipped from his hands and spilled it all over Chun Li's dress. She fell backward into a chair and onto the cold stone floor.

A strong voice came from the shadows, "Leave her alone."

Alaric squinted and said, "mind your own business, pal."

From the shadows, emerged a muscular man. He walked over to Chun Li and held out his hand to help her up.

Finally looking up to see who was holding their hand to her, she saw a face she was stunned to see.

"Ryu?" Chun Li said in disbelief as she stood up.

"Chun Li?" Ryu replied just as surprised. He looked at Alaric with hatred in his eyes, "Is this man giving you trouble?" he asked.

Trying to find her words, "I…uh…no. Is it really you?" Chun Li didn't feel cold anymore. She stared at Ryu. She wondered if she was seeing correctly. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I stopped writing. I'll explain it to you and…mmph!"

Chun Li kissed Ryu. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. Tears flowed from her eyes, she has missed Ryu so much.

"It's like a dream you're here," she said.

"Hey pal, she's with me," Alaric interjected. Ryu quickly hit spots Alaric's body, he went limp, and he set him on a chair. He turned back to Chun Li.

"You look as beautiful as ever," Ryu hugged Chun Li again and held her for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't want to let go, "I forgot what it's like to hold you."

"Ken didn't tell me you would be here," Chun Li said.

"He must've forgotten," Ryu replied, thinking of a logical explanation.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Chun Li asked.

"Yes. I'll find someone to deal with him," Ryu said pointing to Alaric.

"Let me find my friend, Cammy. I need to tell her I'm leaving," Chun Li, followed by Ryu, went inside.

Chun Li looked for Cammy and found her talking to a few gentlemen. Cammy saw the big champagne stain on her beautiful red dress.

"What happened, luv?" Cammy asked.

"Alaric is a belligerent jerk. He needs to be taken care of. He's passed out on the balcony." Chun Li replied.

"Say no more. I'll deal with it." Cammy looked behind Chun Li and saw a handsome man who looked like Ryu.

"If I leave, will you be alright? I've got to get out of this dress," Chun Li asked.

Pointing to Ryu in the back of Chun Li, Cammy asked, "Is that…?"

"Cammy!" Chun Li exclaimed to redirect her back to her question. Cammy nodded, she knew Chun Li wanted to leave to be with Ryu.

Hand in hand, Chun Li and Ryu left to the room where he was staying. He opened the door for her, and they walked in. They took in a moment to look at one another again, they both couldn't believe they were in the same room after five long years.

"Mind if I take this dress off? It soaked through," Chun Li asked.

Pointing to the bathroom, "Bathroom is over there." Chun Li went in and took off her dress. She had nothing else to wear except her undergarments, so she walked back out in a towel. "Got anything I could borrow?"

Ryu looked around and thought about the shirt he was wearing. He took off his cocktail jacket and his white button up and gave it to Chun Li. "Did you have to remove your own shirt and show all your muscles?" she asked.

"What?" Ryu was confused as he stood there so sexy and shirtless. It made Chun Li feel like a giddy school girl.

"You are visually pleasing," Chun Li said trying to get her point across. Ryu finally understood what she meant.

"Well, it doesn't help seeing you in my shirt with almost nothing underneath," he replied.

Trying to get her mind off intimacy, Chun Li asked, "Where have you been? Why did you stop writing to me?"

"Bison began tracking my ki, I had to keep moving constantly. If I'm correct, he wants to recruit me like he did with Sagat and Vega."

Chun Li let out a sigh of release, "I thought you stopped caring for me."

"No, never," Ryu grabbed her hand, "the thought of you keeps me going,"

"I can't deny, I just about moved on. I came here with the man you saw me with."

"Him? That pathetic excuse for a man,"

"Don't be too harsh, he's never acted like that before, but one thing is for sure, he was about to get a black eye from me," Chun Li smiled.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Ryu laughed. They spent the rest of the evening catching up. It felt so natural and pure to be with one another again. They both had forgotten how nice it was to be with each other. Their love rekindled.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

In the morning, Chun Li awoke to a warm big body surrounding her. She remembered she stayed with Ryu the night prior. She gently brought Ryu's arm around her and embraced his muscular arm into her chest. Five years, Chun Li had longed to wake up next to Ryu again. It was a very emotional moment for her, all the memories, feelings, and love had returned in her heart. Ryu opened his eyes. He felt Chun Li's body next to his, he had forgotten how soft she was, her scent, and the way she made him feel when they were together.

"Good morning," Ryu lightly tightened his arm around Chun Li.

"This must be a dream to hear your voice, to wake up to tour touch…" Chun Li replied. She turned around to face Ryu.

"Then it must be a nice dream," he smiled.

Coming back to reality and remembering what Ryu and she talked about the previous night, "But Bison is still out there…"

Before Ryu could answer, he and Chun Li heard someone walking around outside the bedroom. The door busted open.

"Good morning!" Ken said pushing a cart of breakfast foods, milk, orange juice, and water. "How are my two best friends this fine morning?"

"Ken! How did you know I was here?" Chun Li asked.

"Oh, a little bird told me you left the party early in the hands of a Japanese fighter,"

Chun Li looked at Ryu, "Must've been Cammy."

"It's not rocket science you two would be together. How long has it been, five years?"

"Well, I'm just glad you brought breakfast, I'm starved," Ryu started devouring the food.

"Get dressed and come on out," Ken said, "Oh, and here's a change of clothes, Chun Li,"

"You always think of everything, Ken!" Chun Li said.

After Chun Li and Ryu ate, they got into casual clothes and met Ken in the living room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend much time with either of you last night, but the big opening was a success," Ken said.

"That's wonderful news! I'm happy for you, Ken," Chun Li was excited for him.

"I'm flying in Eliza next week, since I have so much to do for the new hotel opening, I'll be spending Christmas here in New York."

"Really? That's wonderful! I was afraid I would be spending my first Christmas in America alone. I was just planning on working on my case to keep me busy while everyone was away on leave."

"Worry no more, Chun Li. You are officially invited to a Master's Manor Christmas," Ken said with open arms. Chun Li got up from her chair and hugged Ken, "Thank you."

"And what about you, Ryu? What are your plans for the holidays?" Ken asked. Ryu hadn't planned on staying in America long, he was just passing through, but he took another look at Chun Li and saw a twinkle in her eyes of hope. He couldn't resist her. His traveling could wait a few weeks.

"I'll stick around for a while," Ryu said nonchalantly.

"Great! You can stay with me up in the penthouse. It's all settled. This will be the greatest Christmas yet, the three amigos together again!" Ken grabbed Ryu and Chun Li and brought them in tight for a group hug. "So, you two, I have another gathering here tonight at the hotel. It's going to be a Christmas fest. We are having a Christmas tree lighting, music, ice skating outside the hotel, and other festivities. I'd like you guys to come tonight."

"I think it sounds interesting, Ken. We'll be there!" Chun Li said. She loved Christmas time. It used to be her favorite holiday before her father had died, but a Christmas with Ryu and Ken was enough to lift her spirits and find joy and meaning in the holidays again.

"As long as there's delicious food to eat, I'm there," Ryu added.

Ken got up and began to get ready to leave, "So, I'll see you two tonight then? Oh, I almost forgot, Chun Li, how would you like to sing tonight?"

"Sing? What for?" she asked.

"Just a Christmas song. I have a live band hired for tonight, but I remember you telling me before you took singing lessons. How about one song?"

"Oh, I'd be too embarrassed! In front of all those people, I might get stage fright!"

"Nonsense! You can practice any song of your choice and let me know if you're up for it. Anyway, I'm outta here. Duty calls!" Ken left before Chun Li could protest any more.

"You really do have a wonderful voice," Ryu told Chun Li, "I remember you singing for me."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to practice one song." Chun Li hadn't done much singing since her father died. Her intense involvement in her police and Interpol work left her with little free time, but she liked it that way. With the holidays approaching and with the excitement of being with Ryu and Ken, she liked the idea of easing up on her work.

"Would you like to see my apartment?" Chun Li asked Ryu.

"I'd like that," he replied.

"I could show you around a bit. New York is beautiful this time of year."

Chun Li and Ryu left. They walked out onto the streets and she showed Ryu some of her favorite places to go, to eat, and to relax. They stopped at a coffee shop and ordered hot lattes. Ryu had never tried one before, but he liked having something hot to drink while walking the cold snowy streets of the city. They made their way to Chun Li's apartment. On the door they found a card, roses, and a large teddy bear.

"Who could this be from?" she wondered. She opened the card and read the note inside. "It's from Alaric. He's apologizing for last night."

"That idiot left you this?" Ryu wasn't impressed.

"Well, to give him credit, he did have a lot to drink,"

"No excuses. Alcohol doesn't give you permissions to act like a fool and harass a woman," Ryu said.

Chun Li knew he was right. "You were nicer to him than what I would have done had he continued to act that way."

They went inside her apartment and Chun Li showed Ryu around.

Meanwhile…

A scientist in a remote lab worked on a new formula. There was a patient there as well. The patient was kept locked in a cellar, hidden away from other people. As the scientist went to the patient, he looked at his chart. "Hmm, it says here your name is Blanka. My my, you are an ugly creature."

Blanka tried reaching for the scientist but he was just out of reach. "We just need a sample of your blood so we can find out how you became green. The scientist tried to get Blanka to cooperate, but he was too angry and blinded by hate. Finally, they had to tranquilize him.

"Bison will be very pleased when he sees the report," One man said.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

In Chun Li's apartment, Ryu and Chun Li were having a cup of tea in her little garden. They overlooked the city. It was snowing out, they were bundled up. The hot tea cups had steam rising from them as they blew into them to cool off the top layer so they could drink it.

"Not much of a garden right now, but in the spring and summer, I was able to grow pretty flowers and some herbs," Chun Li pointed to where she had random plants in terra cotta pots.

"I bet the smell is wonderful. At my old master's dojo, I weeded and took care of our vegetable garden. It comes in handy when you can go to your backyard and pick your own fruits and vegetables without leaving to the store," Ryu said.

Chun Li nodded. She looked out unto the city again and looked at all the snowflakes falling. "It's so peaceful, isn't it? I come out here to just sit and look. It's like having my own little piece of home."

"Do you miss Hong Kong?" he asked.

Chun Li looked down at her cup of tea, watched the steam rise, then she looked at Ryu. "Yes and no. Even though it's been 10 months since I moved here, it feels life a longer. Everything in China reminded me of my father…and of you. I finally was offered an opportunity to leave and I took it right away. I'm sure I'll go back one day, but I like this new life. It's vastly different and that's what I needed, to leave my old life behind and search for what my heart calls for. I have my work and I'm damn good at it, it keeps me busy and I've met new people. I am happy here."

Ryu was glad to hear Chun Li was happy with her new life in New York. He always thought of her and wished that she was leading a happy life. "So, thought of a song you'd like to sing at Ken's Christmas party tonight?"

"Yes, I have a few in mind but nothing definitive. Let's go inside, I'm getting a bit chilly."

Meanwhile…

Guile was at work going over recent transactions of medical facilities. He noticed one had a spike in expenditures, it caught his attention. _Hmm, I'll have to do some digging into this facility Osbin LabCorp. _He checked out other businesses that made recent transactions with Osbin and while matters seemed normal, Guile had a gut feeling something didn't add up. He decided on a whim to leave and check out the building where LabCorp was located. He arrived and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He drove around the parking lot and saw a sign that read parking space reserved for K. Hillman. An idea popped into Guile's head, he thought he'd pose as a delivery man. He had a package in the back of his car that was delivered for his daughter but he took it so she wouldn't see it. He parked and went inside.

"I got a package here for a K. Hillman," Guile said to the receptionist.

"You can deliver it to his box, around the corner to the left is the mail room."

Guile walked around and passed the mail room. He looked around to see any suspicious activity. As he wandered the halls, he came to a room and met eyes with another man. He looked frail and sickly. The man asked him, "Must have done the procedure on you already? Looks like it worked."

"Excuse me? Procedure?" Guile was confused.

"I start my treatments today, I hope they work on me as well as they did you."

"What treatment is that?" Guile tried digging for more information.

"Muscle enhancements and strength gainers."

"I see, well, I wish you well, sir," Guile left and walked out of the building. He wondered what kind of treatment they were giving the patients there. He still had many questions, but he had his next lead…find out what is in the treatment formula.

Back at Chun Li's…

Ken had sent over a beautiful Christmas party dress for Chun Li and a suit for Ryu. Chun Li read the card, "Welcome to your first American Christmas, this one is on me."

"I have to wear a suit again?" Ryu complained. He preferred his white gi.

"It's not so bad, Ryu! Plus, you look extremely handsome in it," Chun Li tried to make him feel better about wearing his suit.

"Well, only if I get to see you sing and it makes you smile, I'd do it every day."

Later on in the evening at the party…

Chun Li made up her mind what she wanted to sing at Ken's Christmas soiree. The ballroom where the festivities were being held had lights, decorations, fancy tables, and champagne for all. A big beautifully decorated tree stood tall by the live band. Ken met Chun Li and Ryu in a back room.

"I've got the music sheets for the band, Chun Li. You'll go up in 30 minutes, think you'll be ready?" Ken asked.

"I'm getting really anxious Ken, I don't know if I can do this," Chun Li paced the floor in her fancy dress. It was a burgundy sequined dress with a slit on her left leg, it showcased her thick powerful thigh muscle.

"Here, have this," Ken gave Chun Li a shot of whiskey. Not expecting the taste of alcohol so strongly, Chun Li almost spit out the shot, but she was determined to swallow it. "Take another one!'

"Not too much, Ken! Give her too much and she won't remember the words! You know how she can get if she has too much alcohol." Ryu put his hand on the bottle of whiskey holding it down to prevent Ken from pouring any more shots.

"You could use a few drinks yourself, loosen up, buddy," Ken tried giving Ryu a shot too.

"I'll take it," Chun Li down the whiskey. She made a face of disgust and relief.

Ken and Ryu looked at Chun Li amazed. Ken elbowed Ryu, "And yes, I do remember how Chun Li gets when she drinks. Remember the nightclub jacuzzi rendezvous?" Ken pelvic thrusted the air to tease Ryu. Before Ryu could protest, Ken scurried out of the room but not before saying, "25 minutes, Chun Li!"

It was time for Chun Li's song. Ken decided to announce her himself. The spotlight was on the band.

"To give a little break from some Christmas music, here is a good friend of mine here to sing a song for us. Let's give her a hand, everyone!" Ken went into the audience to sit with Ryu. Everyone clapped as Chun Li walked on the stage. She was still nervous, the spotlight was on her, everyone was looking at her, she slightly panicked. She looked down at Ryu, he looked back at her as if he was trying to communicate "relax, you can do this." Chun Li closed her eyes and imagined she was back in her house in Hong Kong standing in front of only Ryu. She calmed down. The piano began to play.

"Pride could stand a thousand trials, the strong will never fall, but watching stars without you my soul cries. Heaving heart is full of pain. Oh, the aching. Cuz I'm kissing you, oh. I'm kissing you, boy. Touch me deep, pure and true. Gift to me, forever." Chun Li sang Des'ree, one of her favorite artists.

Ryu looked as she sang powerfully and emotionally. She sang the ballad perfectly and eloquently. He felt she was singing to him.

"Where are you now? Where are you now? Cuz I'm kissing you. I'm kissing you, boy" Chun Li finished the song, she opened her eyes and the crowd cheered for her. Ryu was the proudest of her. He looked at her with a love he'd forgotten about. He wanted her. Chun Li walked off the stage and down to Ryu and Ken.

"You did wonderfully!" Ken told her.

Ryu picked her up and hugged her. "I knew you would do amazingly."

Chun Li was relieved all the praise was positive. She felt vibrant, many people came up to her and commented on her spectacular singing voice. As the night went on, she could tell Ryu was ready to leave the party. They left and went up to the penthouse. They changed out of their clothes, Ryu put on comfortable shorts and a t-shirt but Chun Li took a little longer in the changing room.

From the changing room, Chun Li asked Ryu to put on some music. Chun Li walked out wearing a silk robe, underneath was sexy lingerie. Ryu bulged with excitement. They walked to each other, embraced, and kissed. Chun Li removed his shirt to expose his sexy upper body. She kissed her way down his body and back up. Ryu picked her up with enthusiasm and carried her over to a chair and set her down on it. He removed her laced undergarments, bent down, and touched her most sensitive area with his lips. Warm sensations overcame Chun Li, pleasurable feelings overtook her emotions. Ryu stood up and removed his shorts, he wanted to feel her, he wanted to connect. Chun Li put her hands on Ryu's hips and guided them into her. At last, the ultimate feeling of love and pleasure, lust and desire. They both were overcome by the intense intimacy, bewitched by the longing for each other's bodies to be connected once again.

They fell in love with each other all over again.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The following morning, the two fighters went to breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Chun Li had her usual morning tea and so did Ryu.

"Tell me more about the places you've been," Chun Li asked.

"Well, since my last letter I went back to India to see Dhalsim. Ken and I promised the children of the village we'd return to see them one day, so I thought it was time to pay them a visit." Ryu replied.

"The children must've been happy to see you, I'm sure."

"Definitely. Some barely remembered me because they were so young last time I was there, but it wasn't hard to get reacquainted."

Chun Li finished her breakfast and continued her conversation, "How have you managed this long staying undetected by Bison? It seems he's got spies everywhere these days."

"I'm constantly on the move, it's how I've stayed under the radar this far. Any use of my ki over long periods of time will make it easier to find me." Ryu explained.

"Damn that Bison. If I ever get my chance to face him, I'll never let him leave alive. His empire has grown so strong, it's hard to keep things in check sometimes."

Chun Li then began to explain her current assignment with the biomedical lab.

"I wonder if Guile has found anything," Ryu wondered.

"I hope so," Chun Li began, "I'm still waiting on him to call me and tell me the details of his visit to a local lab."

"I wish I could help,"

Chun Li gave Ryu a half smile and looked into his eyes menacingly, "You helped me a lot last night."

"We could go back up to the room and I can help you again, if you'd like?" Ryu grabbed Chun Li's hand. As soon as they could, the two fighters left back up to Ryu's hotel room. They could barely keep their hands off each other. Once the entered the room, they kissed intensely. They wanted one another so much they couldn't make it to the bedroom. Their bodies connected and became one.

In his office in the penthouse, Ken was busy working on details of his new hotel. He became so engulfed in his work that he drained himself. He missed the feeling of fighting, the adrenaline rush. _I wonder what Chun Li and Ryu are up to today, _he thought. He picked up his phone and called Ryu's hotel phone.

Ryu picked up the ringing phone," Hello?"

"Ryu, hey buddy, what are you doing today?" Ken asked happily.

"Chun Li and I were thinking about some sight-seeing. Can you come along?"

"We can't do just any kind of sight-seeing, we'll do it my way! I'll call for a helicopter. Meet me in the penthouse in an hour."

"You bet! We'll be there!" Ryu hung up with Ken. He told Chun Li of their new plans with Ken and they began to get ready for their day out.

Chun Li and Ryu headed up to the Penthouse. Ken was waiting for them on the lanai. "You two love birds ready to see some sights?" he asked. Chun Li and Ryu smiled and nodded. "I was thinking we'd start with a tour over the city, fly over the statue of liberty, 9/11 memorial, Manhattan, and…I might know a gang in Manhattan that has weekly street fights," Ken smiled wickedly.

"Street fights?" Chun Li and Ryu both exclaimed.

"This could be an opportunity for an undercover mission to find the local gang whereabouts and wanted men," Chun Li added.

"Then it's settled!" Ken said excitedly.

The three fighters and Ken's helicopter pilot took off and soared over the city. It was a nice day out and the sun was shining, everything looked serene and beautifully snow covered. Chun Li especially loved riding high in the sky, she loved the perspective of being high in the air and looking down at all the sights. When they passed over the 9/11 memorial, they bowed their heads in respect in memory of the people who lost their lives. They flew over Manhattan and Ken was getting anxious. He wanted to land and get into fighter territory.

"You guys ready for some action?" Ken asked.

Ryu tightened his red bandana on his forehead, "You know it!"

They landed on top of a building and got out of the helicopter. They made their way down the building and found an entrance. Ken paid an entrance fee for the three fighters. They all walked in and saw many suspicious looking characters, many gang members. Chun Li laid low and didn't want to bring any attention to herself. They came to a large open room and saw two people in a match in various fighting styles. Kicking and punching each other, one man looked like he was losing the battle. One final blow to the head and one fighter was out cold. Gang members dragged him away and the next fighter entered the ring. Ken waited for his opportunity to get a match. Ryu and Chun Li kept an eye out for any criminals looking to do harm to them. After watching the fights for 30 more minutes, Chun Li saw a man she knew by the name of Rolento, he was the leader of the Mad Gear Gang. She knew he was trouble if she found out by him. Rolento walked into the ring and kicked the two fighters out of the ring with a military type style discipline. He called all to attention.

"It seems we have newcomers here in our midst. Former pupils of someone I used to know. I challenge you to a fight. Ken Masters and Ryu," Rolento pointed to them and called them out.

Ryu looked at Ken, they knew they couldn't turn down this challenge. They walked into the ring and faced Rolento.

"Former students of Gouken," he chuckled, "I want to see how well you two are in a fight. Gouken was a formidable and respectable man and fighter, let's see how you do."

"Are you going to take on both of us?" Ryu asked.

From the crowd, a woman with pink hair answered, "I'll take you on." Chun Li recognized her, it was Poison. She made her way to the ring. Ryu and Ken got into their fight stances as well as Rolento and Poison. Chun Li was worried, she knew this would be a difficult fight, but still, she laid low to conceal her identity.

Rolento had his baton in one hand ready to strike with it. The fight began. The fighters ran toward each other and battle had ensued.

Meanwhile…

Blanka was locked in a cell. He tried everything to get out. He tried using his electric shock attack to subdue the security cameras watching him, a futile attempt. Bison's men thought of everything while studying him to prevent his escape. Blanka sat back down feeling hopeless. Over a speaker, he heard a voice, "save your energy for your fights, creature! We want your data for Bison."

"I won't fight for Bison!" Blanka retorted.

A screen turned on and an older woman kicked and screamed while tied to a chair.

Blanka looked at the woman and wondered why they were showing him the live video feed. The voice over the speaker explained, "It would be a shame if something happened to your mother."

Blanka's eyes widened and he growled, "Don't harm her!"

"Fight for Bison to collect your fight data and she'll remained unharmed."

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Help me!" the older woman screamed. Blanka hadn't been called Jimmy since he was a boy, he instantly decided to free his mother.

"Fine. I'll fight."

A man in a white lab coat called M. Bison through a video chat. He informed him of Blanka's consent to begin underground street fight battles in New York City.

With grimace, Bison said, "Good. Begin immediately. Analyze his data and have it sent to me as he fights. I expect reports everyday, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, lord Bison," The man replied.

Back in Manhattan…

Ken and Ryu were fighting their battle with Rolento and Poison. Chun Li watched as they avoided punches and kicks. Suddenly, someone grabbed Chun Li and tried throwing her against a wall, she grabbed their arm twisted it behind their back and kicked them away from her. The man turned around and yelled, "Cop!" The crowd turned and looked at Chun Li. A commotion was made. Ryu and Ken saw the crowd start to surround Chun Li. Rolento and Poison stopped fighting.

"You bring a cop with you in here?" Rolento said disgusted, "Completely unsat!"

"Let's get her," Poison said.

Ryu ran over to Chun Li and got in front of her, "She is with me, don't touch her." The crowd got louder and closer to them. Ryu's fists began to glow purple, his eyes bloodshot with anger. Rolento made his way through the crowd and looked at Ryu defending Chun Li. He saw his fists glowing, he felt his powerful ki, an evil, devilish ki.

"Back up everyone," Rolento laughed to ease the tension, "let them leave. Although our match isn't finished, we'll call it a draw, but don't ever bring a cop into here again, next time I won't be so nice."

Ryu's hands and eyes returned to normal. Ken ran over to them and grabbed them both to leave. They made their way back up the building as Ken called for the helicopter. Away they flew with Ken and Ryu leaving behind a match worth fighting. Chun Li was relieved to be flying away, she hadn't realized how scared she was until she began thinking of all the gang members surrounding them.

The three fighters made their way back to the Master's hotel.

"Ken, you really know how to get us into trouble," Chun Li said.

"It was under control, Ryu and I could have taken all them on!" Ken air punched upwards.

Ryu was quiet, he felt numb to the situation. "Ryu, are you alright?" Chun Li asked.

"I was so angry. I thought those gang members were going to hurt you, Chun Li. I felt this power overcoming my body, I wanted to give in and destroy all of them if they hurt you," Ryu said solemnly. Chun Li hugged Ryu from behind and rested her head on his back.

"It's ok now. We're safe. We don't have to go back," she said. Ryu turned around and kissed Chun Li.

"Let's go back to my place tonight?" she asked. Ryu nodded.

Feeling left out, Ken said, "Hey, don't worry about me, guys! I'll be fine too."

Smiling, Chun Li said, "Come over later if you want, Ken."

"No, thank you! I'll avoid your love fest." Ken teased.

Chun Li and Ryu went back to her apartment. She drew a hot bath for him, using oils and aromatherapy. She knew he was tired and sore from his fight with Rolento.

"Come on, get in," Chun Li pushed Ryu to her bathtub.

"Easy, easy! I got whacked with a baton one too many times today," Ryu pleaded and got into the bath.

"Even though it's been over 8 years I've known you, I still get frightened when I see you fight,"

"The feeling is mutual. I think we just don't want to see each other getting badly hurt."

Sighing, Chun Li said, "I was frightened when you began to channel the dark hadou."

Ryu didn't want to speak anymore about the day's events. He thought of a way to change the subject. He grabbed Chun Li and pulled her in the bath tub fully clothed.

"Why you!" Chun Li said soaking wet. "I might as well get in with you."

"That was the point," Ryu pulled her in closer and held her briefly.

"It's nice coming home with you," Chun Li looked into Ryu's eyes.

"One day, it will be that I never have to leave again," Ryu kissed her. Still clothed, Chun Li began to take off her clothes and lay in the tub with Ryu. "Will you sing me a song?"

Chun Li turned her back towards Ryu and laid on his chest.

She began, "See the pyramids along the Nile. Watch the sun rise on a tropic isle. Just remember darling all the while, you belong to me. See the marketplace in old Algiers, send me photographs and souvenirs, just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me. I'll be so alone without you. Maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue. Fly the ocean in a silver plane, see the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember 'til you're home again, you belong to me.

Ryu loved her singing, it relaxed him. He laid there with Chun Li on his chest and felt her body. Her breasts exposed above the water. He cupped water and poured it over them. They laid there in the bath, relaxing and loving the company of the other.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Monday morning Guile was up early. He was helping train new pilots on the fighter aircrafts. The flight schedule began at 0715. He walked out onto the flight line decked in his flight suit ready to go. He got in the rear cockpit and his trainee in the front. As the plane captain motioned the signal to start firing up the APU and engines, Guile thought about his visit to Osbin Lab Corp. He thought, _what exactly did that man mean he was there for treatments? Maybe we need to have an undercover go in and try to get these so-called treatments._

When Guile's flight with the trainee was finished, he let the him finish the flight report and enter any discrepancies during flight. Guile ran off to his office to call Chun Li's boss, he wanted to tell him about his idea of infiltrating Lab Corp. On the phone, Chun Li's boss suggested Alaric be the undercover and set it up with him right away. Once Alaric was notified, he immediately began preparing for his new assignment.

Chun Li was in her office with Cammy discussing the briefing from their boss. They heard about the news of Guile's plan. Alaric walked in, "Good morning, ladies," he said shyly, he was embarrassed about his behavior from the opening night of the Master's hotel. The girls replied their salutations coldly. "Can I speak with you, Chun Li?" Alaric asked. Cammy looked at Chun Li as if to say "go easy on him" and she walked out of the room.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your assignment?" Chun Li asked with her arms crossed.

"I am, I just wanted to, you know," Alaric mumbled and tripped over his words, "I'd like to apologize for the other night. I behaved unfavorably."

"You just about ruined my dress, bruised my butt, and got yourself a black eye for that behavior. It is never OK to force yourself on a woman and on top of that, I actually thought you were a decent man." Chun Li scorned him.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I was just so overwhelmed at this fancy hotel opening and the guests there, I drank too much and showed a side of myself I am not proud of. I hope you received my gift as my apology."

"I did, and please know any further discussions between us will strictly be professional. We have a job to do here, so we should get to it."

Alaric knew he blew his chance with Chun Li. He was angry with himself but understood the consequences of his actions, "I hope the man that you left with that night treats you well."

"You mean Ryu? Well, he does treat me with respect, not that it's your concern. I need to get back to work now. I'll expect a briefing on your plans for the undercover job," Chun Li turned away and continued to work. Alaric left and Cammy came back in the room.

"That was rough," Cammy said.

"Never mind that. We've got work to do," Chun Li threw a stack of papers at Cammy and they got back to work.

In Chun Li's apartment, Ryu looked at the all pictures on the wall. He saw photos of Chun Li and her father, some with Fei Long, and one in its own frame of Ken, Chun Li, and himself. She even had a picture frame of their selfie in Victoria Peak in Hong Kong. Ryu looked at the clock, he saw he was running a little late in meeting Chun Li during her lunch break. He left her apartment and caught a taxi outside.

Chun Li looked at her watch as she waited for Ryu at Katz's Deli. When he finally made it, they ordered and took their food to Central Park. While eating, Chun Li told Ryu of the undercover job Alaric was going to do.

"Do you mind if I help with your assignment?" Ryu asked.

"Help? What could you do? Bison already has it out of you and you're already muscular enough, so we couldn't get you in there for their treatments." Chun Li replied.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's something I could do. Maybe go back to the Mad Gear Gang and find out if they know anything."

"Sounds dangerous but if anyone can get back in there, its you." Chun Li didn't like the idea but knew any help on her assignment could be vital. "Do you think you could go there today? Maybe try and get some intel?"

"Sure, I'll head over now. I'll just finish my lunch and go." Ryu quickly ate the rest of his lunch. He kissed Chun Li goodbye and headed off to the Mad Gear Gang. Once there, he was greeted with mean stares. "I'm back to finish my fight with Rolento," he told a guard.

"He ain't here, pal, but there's others here who'd like the fight the mighty Ryu," the guard mocked him.

From the back, a woman's voice was heard saying, "Let him through." Ryu walked in and saw Poison standing there waiting for him. "You could have your battle with me? Or we could go back into a private room for a more personal approach?" Poison said seductively. She grabbed his hand and led him to the back. Weary of her intentions, Ryu followed her. In a private room, Poison closed the door and laid on a couch in a provocative way.

"Where's Rolento? I have a battle to finish with him," Ryu asked.

"So serious! Come over and sit with me," she pated the area next to her.

Ryu walked over to the couch and sat next to her, "Is he not here?"

"No, he's off in the new underground tournament some unknown host is hosting. Nothing I wanted to get my hands dirty in."

"What tournament? Where can I find it?"

Getting up from the couch, Poison straddled Ryu and put her chest in his face, "Oh, I don't know if I want to tell you, you're not making this any fun for me."

Ryu knew he had to play her game to get information out of her, "Give me more details about the underground and I'll make it worth your while." Ryu picked up Poison still straddled over him and put her on the couch, he bent down next to her face and whispered in her ear, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Poison smiled, she began to undress Ryu, he stopped her when she tried unzipping his pants. "Nuh-uh, more info."

"Oh fine. There's an undefeated green monster giving everyone a run for their money. Rolento went down to try and beat him. Some tournament in the city, one of the Lab Corp buildings. Now about that zipper," again, Poison tried to seduce Ryu.

"Here, let me help you," with a quick jab to points on her body, Ryu made her knock out. He quickly slipped out of the room and made his way back to the entrance door. _I've got to get this information back to Chun Li._

In Chun Li's office, Guile came by to give her details of Lab Corp.

"Here's the location I went to and I want Alaric to find out what drugs they're using on their patients. He must go along with everything to seem like a legitimate customer. I want to know what's in the treatment formula.

"Bison has got to the behind this. I just know it, this biochemical stuff is right up his alley," Chun Li said.

"I want to find him as much as you do, kid," Guile replied. Chun Li's phone rang.

"Ken? You're with Ryu? He found what?" Chun Li said over the phone.

She got off the phone with Ken, "We've got our lead, Guile!"

"What's that?" Guile was interested to know what Chun LI had to say.

"The Mad Gear Gang leader Rolento is fighting in an underground tournament in a Lab Corp building."

"Hmm, that could be the spike in expenditures…hosting a tournament and paying people off to keep things quiet. But, it still doesn't make any sense about the muscle enhancers and strength gainers."

"Bison has been known to take fighter's data and with his psycho power, he turns them into stronger fighters. Like he did with Ryu and me. Under his psycho power, I was relentless." Chun Li remembered.

"Yes. I have the scars to prove that trying to get you to come out of it. It makes sense, but some of us will have to enter that tournament," Guile said.

"Another thing, there's some undefeated fighter who is green, I didn't understand that,"

"Blanka, it's gotta be."

"Blanka? You mean the guy they found in Brazil? Green skin? Orange hair? That Blanka? I remember he was in a tournament I was fighting in a couple years back."

"Well, there's our lead then, we can organize some fighters to join the tournament and Alaric will be undercover on the upside. I'll brief the boss." Guile left to find Chun Li's boss. They had a lot of work to do.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

During the next week Chun Li, Ryu, Cammy, Guile, and Alaric worked on the Lab Corp case. Cammy was one of the fighters who was able to enter the underground tournament, but there was a waiting list. Her match would be in a week's time. Alaric became a patient on the upside of the clinic, and he was awaiting the secret treatments. With not much else to do but wait, the case slowed for the time being. Chun Li could have either taken on more cases or waited for more intel on the Lab Corp case. She decided to go with the latter. Since Ryu was in town, she wanted to spend more time with him. She took her work home with her and decided to stay out of the office for a few days.

In her apartment, Chun Li looked over files from the treatment paperwork Alaric had reported in. "It shows here creatine, proteins, branch chained amino acids, beta alanine," she sighed, "all typical ingredients, ugh! What is the secret formula?" Frustrated with little progress, she got up from the table and poured herself some tea. She went out to her garden to think, _what would dad do?_ She called into work and asked for a sample of the protein supplements that Alaric had received be sent to the lab. Ryu peered outside the back window of Chun Li in her garden pacing back and forth. He peeped his head out the sliding glass door.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"This case is frustrating. I feel like I have made little progress in the last week. I just want to…" Chun Li raised her hands in frustration and kicked one of her terra cotta pots.

"Hey, easy! Why don't you come inside? My hair will freeze on my head out here." Ryu had just gotten out of the shower, he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry, don't worry about me," Chun Li walked back inside and looked at Ryu. She smiled. She quietly walked up behind him and pulled his towel off.

"Hey! Give me that towel!" he tried getting it back from her. Chun Li rolled the towel and whipped Ryu's butt with it. "One more hit and I'm coming after you!" Chun Li hit him again. "That's it!" Ryu ran after Chun Li all around her apartment, she tried her best running away from him. He caught up with her in the living room. He grabbed her and playfully threw her to on the couch, he pinned her down. Chun Li couldn't help but laugh.

"This is a first, I don't think I've ever had a naked man chase after me before," she said. Ryu tickled Chun Li's sides. "Ryu! Stop!" She squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp, she was laughing hysterically. "Get off!" One lift with her powerful legs and Ryu went flying over the side of the couch. They both laughed so much that tears came from their eyes. "I can't remember the last time I laughed that much."

"Me neither," Ryu replied, "Maybe that's what we need, a little relaxation, something to make us smile."

"As much as I want to crack this case, I think you're right. I've been working nonstop, I've barely remembered to smile. My father used to say we're so busy watching out what's ahead of us, we forget where we are.

"My sensei believed similarly. Even though Ken and I would train very hard for many hours a day, we would still have fun together. Think about it, Chun Li, what is something fun you'd like to do?"

She thought for a moment, "I'd really to travel away from the city, stay in a cabin somewhere."

"Let's do it then. You and me, let's go." Ryu suggested.

"In the middle of an investigation? How could we?" she asked.

"You said yourself, there's nothing you can do right now but wait until more intel comes in. It's Christmas time after all. You could use some time to clear your mind."

_What would my dad do, _she thought. She had a flashback of her father telling her to go and have fun while she's still young. "OK, let's go."

"Great. I'm sure Ken will know a great place to go. I'll call him. He gave me a burner phone while I'm in town." Ryu searched in his bag and called Ken's direct number.

After conversing with him, Ryu told Chun Li about the Master's vacation house out of the city near a resort. They both liked the idea of being in a place less crowded and more in nature. They packed their bags and left.

Chun Li and Ryu, along with their driver, arrived at Ken's vacation mansion. Gates opened as they drove onto the cobblestone driveway. They pulled up to the front entryway and servants helped them out of the car and got their luggage.

"Over the top, I'd say," Ryu said.

"It's Ken were talking about here," Chun Li laughed. They both knew Ken wasn't one to spare expenses on a lavish lifestyle.

"What happened to a cabin in the woods?" Ryu teased her.

"Well, we're in the mountains. Fresh air all around, nature trails, a frozen lake…it's not the city jungle."

"You're right. Let's get settled in." Ryu and Chun Li walked inside and got settled in their room. They excused the servants and told them they wouldn't be needed.

"It's just you and me now, what do you want to do?" Chun Li asked.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Ryu replied.

"Oh, yes! A walk by the frozen lake would be great! Let's get all bundled up."

Once they had their big winter coats, snow pants, gloves, beanies, and boots, they walked outside into the back wooded area. Everything was white as far as the eye could see, beautifully snow covered. They walked along a path of trees leading down to the frozen lake. Chun li remarked how beautiful everything looked, she loved the serene beauty of the forest around her, but most of all she loved Ryu next to her walking arm in arm.

"It's so quiet out here, much different than the city," Ryu remarked.

Chun Li took in a big breath of fresh cold air, "I know, isn't it great! No one around bother you or yell at you for taking their taxi! Great for meditation."

Ryu smiled as he watched Chun Li light up talking about her love for nature. He loved her passion for the things she cared about and admired her spirit. They continued to walk down the tree path and came to a clearing before the lake. "Too bad we don't have ice skates, it could have been fun to go around the lake," Chun Li said.

"I've never ice skated, so maybe that's a good thing," Ryu chuckled.

"Maybe we could slide around on our boots," Chun Li tested the friction of the ice, "not bad."

"We can try it later, let's walk more. It's a nice day out." The two walked around the perimeter of the lake and enjoyed themselves. They forgot about their worries and troubles and playfully joked and teased each other. After an hour of strolling along the lake, they headed back to the mansion. Still having fun, Chun Li carefully walked onto the frozen lake and tried to slide on it.

"Come on, Ryu! Test your balance on here," Chun Li yelled to him.

"I'll stay right here, thank you. I'm not going to risk falling in," he replied.

Hands on her hips, "Oh, it frozen solid. I could jump and land hard on here and it would hold." Chun Li jumped a few times, "See?"

"I'll walk over here," Ryu preferred to stay off the ice. They continued to walk back toward the mansion. Chun Li kept running and slipping and sliding on the ice. She came to an area she didn't realize had a crack in it. She froze as she saw the crack get bigger.

"R-Ryu…" Chun Li said shakily. A crack was heard and she fell into the frozen lake.

"Chun Li!" Ryu yelled. He ran onto the ice and saw her struggling to stay afloat with all her heavy snow gear on.

"Help me!" Chun Li went under the water and began to sink. Ryu finally made it to her and reached for her hands. His heart beat wildly, scared she would drown. He didn't see her come back up. Immediately, Ryu took off all his heavy gear and dove in after Chun Li. It felt like millions of tiny daggers pushing into his skin as he swam through the ice water. Chun Li was almost out of breath by the time Ryu reached her. He helped her swim upward and back to the hole she fell through. He pushed her up and out of the cracked ice, he then pulled himself up. Breathing hard, they both lay wet on the ice away from the hole.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Ryu began, "we need to get out of those clothes."

Shivering, she said, "we need to get back to the house. I can hardly move."

"Clothes first," Ryu helped Chun Li get off her heavy water-soaked snow clothes. They both got up and made their way back to the mansion with Chun Li leaning on Ryu. Back inside, they drew a lukewarm bath. Ryu knew he slowly needed to raise Chun Li's body temperature. He was attentive to her and made sure she was comfortable while waiting. With the bath full, Ryu helped Chun Li undress and get into the tub. Her lips were purple, her hands and feet were pale white, and she was still shivering.

"We gotta get your body temperature back up," Ryu tried rubbing her arms and back to help the blood flow through her body.

Stammering, Chun Li said, "R—Ryu, you went in the water t-too. You need to warm up."

"Don't worry about me. I used to take ice baths after intense training exercises when I was in Russia. This is nothing," he tried reassuring her. He noticed Chun Li was not warming up fast enough. "Gotta get you warm." He stripped down to his briefs and got in the bathtub with her. Ryu tried using his body heat to warm her. His arms wrapped around her and his torso was against her back. Ryu concentrated on warming Chun Li's body, he used his life force.

Suddenly, Chun Li felt an extreme warmth surrounding her. It felt gentle and relaxing, like a laying on the beach on a hot summer's day. Her shivering stopped, her lip color returned to normal, and she no longer felt chilled to the bone. Still in Ryu's embrace, "Ryu, I'm fine now."

He looked her over, "Your color is normal, your body feels warm." He was shocked.

"Your life force, it brought me back,"

"All I could think about was getting you warm and comfortable again." He hugged her tightly.

"You saved me." Chun Li kissed Ryu, "Your love saved me."

"I love you more than words can say." Ryu was relived she felt normal again. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"Promise," Chun Li smiled. They both got out of the tub and dried off. Feeling tired from the whole ordeal, the two lovers went to the bedroom. Chun Li laid down on the bed and Ryu snuggled to her. She felt overwhelmingly sleepy and could barely keep her eyes open. Ryu felt her body relax as she fell asleep. He looked at her sleeping soundly, _she's so beautiful…any man would be so lucky to have her. _He pondered a stationary life with Chun Li. _Almost seeing her die in front of me has made me realize I'd be a fool to leave her, maybe I should stay? But what of Akuma? Bison? They must be defeated. I can't stay just yet. _Ryu decided to get up and call Ken.

"Find me a way into that underground tournament," he told Ken over the phone, "whatever it takes."

"Whoa, buddy, are you ok?" Ken asked.

"If there's someone who is undefeated, I must challenge them…for Master."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Blanka, still undefeated in the underground tournament, was gaining quite a reputation. He was fulfilling his purpose for M. Bison. His super electric thunder attack is what knocks out all his opponents. Blanka had something he was fighting very hard for, in his heart he could not lose for fear of what Bison might do to his mother. He wondered when his misery would be over.

In the Master's vacation home…

Chun Li opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Ryu asleep in a chair by the bed. _He was watching over me. He put his life on the line for me. _Ryu awoke to the sound of Chun Li moving around in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Refreshed, renewed…hungry."

"There's plenty of food downstairs. Would you like to go down?"

Chun Li nodded. They went downstairs into the kitchen and found ingredients for udon soup, sashimi, yakitori, soba, and other traditional Japanese foods. Ryu was in food heaven. The two hungry fighters ate to their heart's content. Chun Li found some sake and served it for both Ryu and herself.

"Remember fighting our way out of Kowloon Palace the first night we met?" Chun Li asked.

Laughing, "Yeah! What a great way to get to know someone," Ryu joked. "Remember when you first entered the penthouse and I was doing finger push-ups?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Well, Ken had just gotten off the phone with you before you came up, and we made a bet that you couldn't tell someone was cute by the sound of their voice. So, I lost because we both thought you were attractive."

"You made that up!" Chun Li laughed.

"Honest! Ken and I were attracted to you from the start!"

"Ken showed it though. You only cared about the fight." Chun Li crossed her arms.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean that it's not a lonely life sometimes traveling on my own. Master Gouken used to tell me there's more to life than what's beyond my fist, although very important, there are some things in life you just cannot live without," Ryu explained.

Chun Li liked hearing about more serious things other than fighting from Ryu. It gave her hope that one day, he'll stop traveling and settle down. "And what would those important things be?"

"Companionship, for one. I forget that there's more to life than fighting. I've just had this goal of being a better fighter for as long as I can remember that I can't think of anything else. Chun Li was saddened by his answer, but he continued, "Until I see your face. You remind me that there's good in the world. Something to look forward to at the end of my journey I'm on. I don't know how long I'll be on this road, but when I get to the end, if it's not too late, I love to see you there.

"I want to be there," Chun Li sighed, "but I don't want to wait forever, I'll admit. I do have my own obligations and goals, and I am on a path now that doesn't leave much room for male companionship, but just like you, the journey I'm on now, I hope it leads to you."

"I love being with you, Chun Li," Ryu gently put his hands around her face and leaned in for a kiss.

"I fall in love with you over and over again… always with you." They kissed again. Looking into each other's eyes, they smiled. Chun li got up from her chair and grabbed Ryu's hand so he would follow her to the bedroom. They undressed and laid on the bed together, kissing as they went down, their bodies yearning to connect. Ryu, bulging with eagerness, entered Chun Li's body from behind her as she laid on her side. She leaned her head back to kiss him again as he thrusted inside her. Ryu grabbed her breast and massaged them, feeling her all over her body. His hand slowly reached between her legs and he began massaging her most sensitive area, rubbing back and forth. Escaping from Chun Li's mouth were moans and sounds of ecstasy. Ryu kept massaging her and brought her into climax, she laid her head back on Ryu's chest, but he didn't stop thrusting inside her. Wanting to watch his face, Chun Li got up and faced Ryu, she straddled him and began moving on top of him. She liked watching his expressions as she lowered and rose herself on him. Ryu put his arms around her back and kissed her chest and brought is mouth to each of her breast, sucking on them. Wanting to give Ryu a more visual experience, Chun Li leaned back, propped up by her arms under her, and let him watch as she slid up and down on him. He loved watching the way her labia looked as she went up and down.

"You feel amazing," Ryu said leaning back. The words of encouragement gave Chun Li more interest in trying to get Ryu to climax. She began to move faster on him, wanting to give him the same ecstasy feeling he gave her. "I'm not going to last much longer," he said breathing hard. Chun Li wanted to tease Ryu and stopped moving on top of him, she wanted to bring out the sexual monster in him.

"If you want more, you'll have to come get it," Chun Li got up and walked to the shower, turned it on, and got in. Ryu followed, wanting to fuck her more than ever. Hot water poured over their bodies as they kissed intensely. Ryu was wild, a primal urge came over him, he touched and fondled her everywhere. Chun Li loved every second of his wild sexual urges. He sat Chun Li on the shower seat and aimed the shower head to her clitoris, he kneeled and watched the water hit her. The sensation she felt as water hit and massaged her were unlike anything she ever felt. Ryu put his fingers inside her and began pushing them in and out of her very quickly, he wanted to tease and deprive her of a climax like she did him. Water continuously hitting her sensitive area and Ryu's fingers entering her brought her to a high, moaning and squirming. He blocked the water and pulled out his fingers from inside her.

"No!" she yelled. She grabbed his shaft and pulled him in forcefully yet gently. "Fuck me until you can't take it anymore," Chun Li said. Ryu loved the beast he unleashed in her. He spread her legs as wide as they could go and let the water pour on her clitoris again. He entered her and quickly thrusted in and out. Extreme pleasure they both felt, it was different, it was alive, it was something neither of them knew was deep inside them. They souls called out to one another, they wanted every inch of each other. Ryu put his hands on the wall of the shower with Chun Li's legs spread on top of each arm. He leaned in and vigorously kissed her, his thrusting getting faster. Both could feel the climax coming.

"Don't you dare stop fucking me, harder…harder!" Chun Li moaned. Ryu gently pulled her hair, his abs felt like they were catching fire. The water splashing with every fuck, "I can't hold out much longer," he said.

"Do it, come," Chun Li managed to say watching Ryu's facial expressions of ultimate pleasure. He massaged her clitoris into sexual bliss.

"I'm going to come," Ryu said. Both fighters finally came, the greatest release into each other's body. They both let out sounds of freedom. Ryu dropped on Chun Li's chest, still pulsating. It was the most intense experience they had ever had.

Breathing hard, Chun Li said, "You went inside."

"I'm…sorry," Ryu caught his breath, "you felt incredible, I couldn't stop myself."

Chun Li didn't care, it was the best experience of her life. The two lovers laid in the shower as the water still poured over them. They slowly came down from their highs.

Back at the Master's Hotel…

Eliza met Ken in the penthouse. He was overjoyed to see her as it had been a while since he saw her last.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Ken told her.

"Me too. It was lonely in San Francisco," they kissed, "Christmas time is not the same without you. Everything coming along fine with the new hotel?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, it's doing very well, minus some hiccups with the electrical and heating, but it's been smooth sailing nevertheless."

"Is Ryu here? Have you been catching up any?"

"He's with his one true love," Ken smiled and laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Ryu? You mean travel around the world and never stay in one place, that Ryu?"

"Yup, he's with Chun Li."

Eliza was confused, Ken never told her about the romance between Chun Li and Ryu. "You mean they're a thing?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you over dinner," Ken put his arm around Eliza and they walked to the dining room. The chef prepared their dinner and had it ready for them on the table. They ate while Ken told Eliza the details of Chun Li and Ryu's romance. "It all started a little over five years ago…" He explained they couldn't be together until they have avenged their loved ones. "And that brings us to the present day, Chun Li and Ryu are at the vacation house on a little getaway before things get too busy with her work."

"Sounds like a tragic love story, never knowing if you'll truly be together in the end," Eliza commented.

Ken and Eliza spent the rest of the night together. She was tired from her airplane ride and Ken tired from his hard day's work. They decided to stay in and watch a Christmas movie together.

At Lab Corp…

Rolento was battling Blanka. Both fighters were giving their full strength in the fight, each trying their special moves, attacks, and counters. Rolento felt he was getting the upper hand and relentlessly tried beating Blanka with his baton and special attacks, but he fought back even harder. One quick jump in the air and against a wall and Blanka used his rolling attack straight for Rolento's upper body. He was hit, it knocked him over with such force his vision went blurry. Seeing the advantage, Blanka jumped on Rolento's back, bit hit shoulder and concentrated all his thoughts into an electrical shock. Rolento's body went limp, the fight was over, Blanka had won. Overseeing the fight was Bison's henchman, he laughed when Blanka won, "this will be great information for Lord Bison, he'll be very pleased, another fighter to add to his collection of data."

Back at the Master's hotel…

After Eliza fell asleep, Ken went up to his office and tried looking for a way to get Ryu in the underground tournament disguised as another fighter. He made a few calls to contacts of his which had connections to the underground tournament, and just like that, Ryu got in under the fighting name of Kaito. He would fight by the end of the week.

In the Master's vacation home…

After their sexual encounter, Chun Li felt like singing. A power flowed through her body she never felt before. She felt empowered in the strong arms of Ryu and she wanted to release it through song. Through the sound system, Chun Li connected her phone and found a song in her phone she wanted to sing. Wanting to let Ryu sleep, she was downstairs alone in the hall Ken had for when he has parties at the manor.

She held the microphone near her mouth and began, "My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside me, leave you blind. My love, you have found peace. You were searching for release. You gave it all, gave into the call, you took a test and you took the fall for us. You give thoughtfully, loved me faithfully. You taught me honor, you did it for me. Tonight, you will sleep for good, you will wait for me, my love. Now I am strong, you gave me all, you gave all you had and now I am home."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

A few days later, Chun Li was back at work. Guile came into the room with haste.

"Chun Li!" Guile said, "We found the secret ingredient in the Lab Corp enhancement formula!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"It looks like a mutated form of DNA,"

"DNA? An alien DNA?" Chun Li was quite perplexed.

"It's human for sure but altered somehow." Guile showed her images taken from the lab.

"That's human, alright," she inspected the image closer and studied it. "We'll have to keep Alaric going back for treatments. This is a great breakthrough, but still we need to connect the dots and find out how this altered DNA, the underground tournament, and Blanka all have to do with Lab Corp."

"You sure you still want to him to keep taking this stuff? Even if it has human DNA remnants in it?" Guile asked.

"He knew what he signed up for and he can stop this assignment at any time, but if we don't see what changes in Alaric, then this will all be for naught."

"I admit, I am curious to see what it does to him. I hope we're not putting him in harms way," Guile gathered the lab report and told Chun Li he had more work to do then left. Chun Li sighed, she thought more about the connections of Lab Corp.

In the Master's Hotel…

Ryu was outside on the veranda of the penthouse. He meditated and prepared for his upcoming fight in the underground tournament against Blanka. Ryu remembered seeing him in a championship fighting tournament before and focused on his special moves and attacks. _Electric attacks are what I need to be leery of,_ he thought. He took a deep breath in and got into a stance for summoning the hadou. Ryu's arms began circling around, he concentrated all his energy into a single point of focus. Following his hands were small blue dots of light, more dots appeared and followed the more he concentrated. Deep in his gut, Ryu felt the hadou wanting to be released. As he was focusing very hard, images of Chun Li also came into his mind. Their steamy encounter at Ken's vacation mansion was so intense, he tried blocking flashbacks out of his mind. Another flashback came into Ryu's mind, he was talking with Ken and he said, _there will be a day when our lives depend on this training. _Focusing again, Ryu brought the blue ball of light in his hands to his side and released it into the sky, shooting far into the stratosphere.

Chun Li's phone rang in her apartment, Ryu barely heard it, but it was just enough that it caught his attention. He went in answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Ryu, it's Ken. Are you ready for your match?" Ken asked.

"Yes. I was just meditating on it,"

"I'll have a car waiting for you outside Chun Li's apartment in a half hour and they'll take you to the match."

"Alright, and remember not a word to her, got it?" Ryu didn't want Chun Li to think he was undermining her work. In his mind, if there was someone who was undefeated, he had to challenge them to become stronger.

"Remember buddy, women always find things out. ALWAYS!" Ken cautioned Ryu.

In Chun Li's office…

Chun LI was thinking that once Cammy fought in the underground, maybe that would be a prime time to further investigate the building. A knock was heard on her door, "Come in," she said.

Alaric walked in. He looked different, he looked like he had gained more muscle mass.

"Alaric! You look…" Chun Li couldn't find the words to express what she was trying to say, "bigger!

He flexed his biceps, "Isn't it great? No wonder people are waiting months to get in for treatments. Almost overnight I gained two inches in my arms, and I'm not even done with the treatments."

"Be careful with them, we still don't know the after affects it might have on you. Gaining muscle that fast can be dangerous, especially if it's mixed with altered human DNA," Chun Li was concerned Alaric wasn't taking seriously the cautions she was giving him.

"What's the worst that could happen? It's all-natural stuff, minus the remnants, but even that is natural," Alaric dismissed her warnings. "Anyway, the whole reason I came in here is because the boss wanted me to give you the timeline of Cammy's fight in the underground." He handed her the paper.

Chun Li looked over the timeline and read the fight would be seven o'clock that evening. "Looks like Guile and I might be doing some undercover work."

"Guile isn't here. He left this morning after he showed you the lab results. I think his commanding officer had a job for him, a side job," Alaric explained.

"What? I've heard nothing about this. He will usually tell me about his assignments," Chun Li was caught off guard, "Maybe it was classified."

"Maybe, but I'll let you get back to work now, I'm sure you and Cammy have to prepare for tonight. I have another appointment today on the upside of Lab Corp," Alaric walked out of Chun Li's office.

At Lab Corp…

Ryu arrived to the underground. A man in a black suit asked him, "Name?"

"Kaito" Ryu replied using the fake name Ken had arranged for him to use.

"This way," the man said and walked down a hallway. He took Ryu to a waiting room with two other fighters then left. He saw Cammy and their eyes met.

"Ryu? How did you get in here?" Cammy asked.

"Ken got me in," Ryu explained.

"Impossible!" wanting to keep their conversation private from the other fighter in the room, Cammy moved Ryu to the other side of the room, "it took Interpol a lot of connections to get me in here and you're telling me it took Ken all of a few days to get you in?"

"Money talks apparently."

"Does Chun Li know you're here?"

"No, she doesn't, and I did not want to get in the way of her work. I'm here purely to challenge myself against an undefeated fighter."

Cammy shook her head, "She's going to be mad when she finds out. Good luck." She patted Ryu's back.

The man in a black suit called out, "Fighter Kaito, you will now enter the ring." Cammy looked confused on who Kaito was.

Quietly, Ryu went with the man and mentally prepared himself for the fight.

Outside Lab Corp, Chun Li was devising a way in. Every entrance was monitored by security cameras. She then remembered Alaric would be on the upside of the lab. _Maybe I can get him to let me in_, she thought. She called his mobile phone, no answer. _Damn. _Going around the perimeter of the building, Chun Li found an old door and with enough force, she kicked it down. Finally, she made it in and crept around not wanting to bring attention to herself. _Now I can get down to business and find Blanka. _Chun Li looked around for about 45 minutes until she came to a large door, she tried to open it but it only cracked. She could hear someone talking inside.

"Now, you just keep up your undefeated record and we'll keep dear ol' mummy safe," said a Lab Corp worker.

"Just tell me who my next opponent is and leave me alone," Blanka said.

Chun Li's eyes opened wide, she realized she found where Blanka was being held. She decided to back out and leave the underground. She began to get up and leave but heard to Lab Corp workers walking toward her, so she hid. Still able to overhear Blanka, she heard him say, "Let me out of this cage and I'll go to my next fight"

_Next fight_, Chun Li thought. _Maybe I should follow him and see where he goes to fight his matches. _A wall lifted and Blanka walked out to the next fight. He entered a small arena and saw Ryu standing there waiting for him. Chun Li snuck behind a curtain and watched Blanka get into the ring. Then, she saw Ryu standing there in his white gi and red forehead bandana. _What the hell is Ryu doing here? _She wondered. Blanka and Ryu began to fight. Blanka came at his with a series of punches and kicks, all of which Ryu blocked. He then went on the offensive and caught a kick Blanka tried to get him with. Ryu then kicked the other foot from under him and he fell to the ground. Blanka rolled backward and prepared for another attack. Chun Li watched as the two were fighting, she was concerned Ryu would get hurt, especially by an electric attack. Again, Blanka attacked with full force and Ryu dodged or out maneuvered him. The fight went on for another 15 minutes. Having just about enough of the fight, Blanka started charging up for an electric attack. Seeing an opportunity to attack, Ryu charged him. He yelled as he ran toward the green monster and kicked his face, it knocked him backward. Ryu thought he won the fight and he turned around to walk away, but he didn't realize Blanka was charging up again. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot through the air and headed for Ryu. He felt a violent push to his back and he fell over. He looked back and saw Chun Li in the ring getting shocked by Blanka's attack. She had pushed Ryu out of the way and took the electric attack for him. Her body convulsed and fell to the floor.

"Chun Li!" Ryu called out. He ran to her and lifted her body, she was limp but still breathing.

"You…look what you have done," Ryu's eyes turned dark purple. He became blinded by rage and his thoughts clouded by hate. "What did you do to her!?"

Blanka tried attacking again but anything he did was useless against Ryu under the spell of the dark hadou. Ryu's hands began glowing and he started summoning his hadou power. Other men rushed in and tried preventing Ryu from firing his hadoken, but it was fruitless, he shot it off in the direction of Blanka and it hit him. The blast knocked him against the wall and he knocked out. More men rushed Ryu and he came out of his trance. Cammy rushed into the room and grabbed Ryu by the arm.

"Ryu, grab Chun Li and let's get out of here," she said. Ryu carefully picked up Chun Li and headed out of the room. Men tried to stop Ryu and Cammy but she attacked all who got in their way. They ran as fast as they could to get out of the building.

"We have to get her to the nearest hospital," Ryu frantically said.

"We'll have to call Ken too," Cammy replied.

They arrived at the hospital and immediately Chun Li was taken in. A nurse asked, "who is her next of kin? Only they can go into the room with her right now," a nurse asked. Cammy and Ryu looked at each other.

"He's her fiancé! He must go with her," Cammy blurted out.

"OK, come with me," the nurse said. Ryu followed her very closely. Chun Li was in a room hooked up to all kinds of monitors and an IV.

"We have to closely monitor her heart for the next 48 hours, electric shocks can cause it to all of a sudden stop," the nurse explained.

Ryu's heart sank. He couldn't imagine Chun Li dying on account of him. He sat next to Chun Li and held her hand. Ken rushed into the room, "Is she…?" he asked.

"They're monitoring her for the next two days. She's stable but she hasn't woken up yet.

"How did this happen?" Ken asked with a worry in his voice.

Ryu explained what happened in the match against Blanka, Ken was very interested to hear the play by play. The two fighters sat by Chun Li's side all night, waiting for her to wake up. Ryu didn't want to leave her bedside.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Still at Chun Li's bedside were Ryu and Ken. It was three days and she showed no signs of waking up. Cammy, Alaric, Guile, and Eliza all came to visit Chun Li. They held her hand and read her stories from her favorite books to show their support and at the end of the day Ryu wept for her. That night, Ryu and Ken were talking.

"None of this would have happened had I not entered the stupid underground tournament. This is all my fault," a teardrop fell from Ryu's eye.

"Hey buddy, it's alright. Chun Li will come out of this. She's too stubborn to die, she has way too much unfinished business here," Ken tried to get Ryu's mind off the negative aspects of the situation.

"She put her life on the line for me. I'd never forgive myself if she…" Ryu couldn't continue what he was trying to say, it was too emotional for him. Ken went over to Ryu and hugged him tightly, Ryu cried into his shoulder. "Thank bro."

Chun Li stirred. Her leg moved slightly.

"Ryu, look!" Ken told him, "She moved!" Ryu went to Chun Li's side and held her hand.

"Chun Li?" Ryu asked her. "Can you hear me?" She opened her eyes slowly and began to realize she was in a hospital bed.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" still waking, she asked with confusion.

"You took Blanka's electric attack for Ryu. It should have killed you, but you survived!" Ken told her.

"Who's Ryu?" Chun Li asked. Ken and Ryu looked at one another alarmed. Ryu felt a cold chill down his spine. "Just kidding," she lightly chuckled.

"Why you little! You scared me half to death!" Ryu was relieved, "If you weren't recovering…" He leaned in and hugged her.

"She's going to be just fine," Ken laughed, "I'll go get the doctor."

"You two looked so serious, I had to take that opportunity," Chun Li said.

Ryu shook his head, "I can't believe you, but I'm also glad you're awake. You gave us quite a scare. What were you doing in the underground?"

"I was investigating the building, trying to scope out weaknesses in their security system. I found where they keep Blanka, and interestingly enough, I don't think he's fighting on his own accord. I think they're forcing him to fight." Chun Li explained.

"Forcing him? What makes you say that?" Ryu wondered.

"I overheard someone say something about his mother, maybe they captured her, it wasn't clear on the meaning…and here's the million dollar question, why were YOU there? You were fighting him!"

"I asked Ken to get me in. I can't turn down a challenge when there's an undefeated fighter. I had to test him, but seeing how you jumped in and took an attack meant for me, the dark hadou came out. I almost lost control seeing you lifeless on the ground."

"I guess we should work on our communication, hmm?" Chun Li gave him a smile. A knock on the door was heard, a doctor and Ken came in.

"Ms. Li, it's wonderful to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Ryu and Ken let the doctor examine Chun Li, they stepped back.

To Ken, in a lowered voice, Ryu said, "We've got to get back into Lab Corp. Chun Li told me she thinks she overheard Blanka being held against his will,"

"That could check out. I've never heard of Blanka getting tied up in illegal work or Shadowlaw for that matter." Ken replied.

After another day of monitoring in the hospital, Chun Li was released. Ken and Ryu took her back to her apartment. When they opened the door, she heard "SURPRISE!" Ken had arranged for a coming home party. Cammy, Alaric, her boss, Guile with his wife Julia, and Eliza were all there.

"Welcome home, Chun Li," Ken said.

"You shouldn't have!" Chun Li replied.

"This was all Ken's idea. Welcome home." Ryu helped her into the apartment. Everyone came to hug her and welcome her home from the hospital.

"Thank you all for coming," Chun Li announced. After an hour of enjoying the festivities, Chun Li walked outside in the cold December air to break from everyone. _I have to get back in there and save Blanka, if what I heard is correct, they're forcing him to fight. It must be horrible, _she thought. The sliding glass door opened, Guile came out.

"Hey kid, you doing OK?" he asked and put his big hand on her shoulder.

Chun Li looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, I just needed fresh air. You know me, I love landscapes."

"You had us worried. You should have had backup."

"I was going to ask you, but you were gone and Cammy was already there. It caught me off guard when I saw Ryu in the ring with Blanka. I lost my focus, I was careless."

"Don't do that again, next time you might not have you're glowing boyfriend to bail you out."

"You mean the dark hadou?"

"Yes, he's a time bomb if he doesn't learn to control it or everyone could end up dead. Be careful, Chun Li," Guiled warned her.

"Thank you for your concern, I'm glad you're all here and with Eliza here too. Must be nice for Julia having her sister around, eh?

"Yes, it's been a while since they last saw one another but Eliza and I are getting along. I'll do anything for Julia and Amy. (sidenote: Ken's girlfriend Eliza is younger sister to Julia, Guile's wife, if you did not know =).

"Alaric is looking bigger," Chun Li said.

"I told him he should stop the treatments but he doesn't want to, I don't think his mind is too clear," Guile replied and shook his head.

"I think so too. It's getting to his head. Maybe he'll listen to you if you say something to him?"

"I tried. He sees it as a benefit rather than seeing any of the risks. But let's not talk about that now, I'm happy you're OK, kid, let's go inside," Guile hugged Chun Li and they turned around to walk back inside.

Later that evening, Ryu made sure Chun Li didn't clean any mess from the party. He wanted her to rest and take it easy. Chun Li appreciated the fuss Ryu was making over her, she thought it was wonderful to have him there. As Ryu was finishing cleaning the dishes, Chun Li walked up behind him and gave him a hug. She gave him a little squeeze, Ryu put his wet hand to hers.

"You've been wonderful today. Thank you for everything," Chun Li said.

"You're welcome. It's my fault you took that blast, so I want to be as helpful as I can," Ryu replied, "I still don't know how you survived that blast," he turned around and looked at her.

"I altered my spiked bracelets. They took a lot of the shock. I had to be six steps ahead for anything that could happen, and I'm so glad I prepared."

"So you knew that you could possibly get shocked! Amazing."

"We've still got to shut them down. I know Shadowlaw is behind this, I just need evidence from inside the lab. We need to do an undercover job again from both up and bottom sides."

"Another undercover job so soon?"

"I'm too close to shutting this down. We need to get Blanka out of there too," Chun Li paced the room. "Practice with me?"

"You want to spar? Here? Right now?" Ryu was surprised.

"Yes, we both could use it."

"You're on!"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Chun Li's boss Wayne Salazar called a meeting. He wanted everyone who was working on the Lab Corp case there for the investigation debrief. Chun Li, Ryu, Ken, Cammy, Guile, Alaric, and other team members were there ready to go over details of the plan to take down the lab.

"Ken, I called you here as a confidant in this investigation. You were able to get Ryu in with your connections, and Ryu, you are here because you are a valuable fighting asset and I know your history with Shadowlaw," Mr. Salazar said.

"I do what I can, Mr. Salazar. The Master's Foundation is here to help in any way we can." Ken replied shaking his hand.

"I just want Shadowlaw brought to justice just like any of us here," Ryu added.

"Good. Now, I will be overseeing a team from headquarters that will be going underground," Salazar turned to Chun Li, "I want you to lead the underground, Chun Li. You were in there already and are our best agent to navigate through their maze of a building."

"Yes, sir. I will prepare the best team," Chun Li said.

"Alaric, I want you to go back to the topside and request to see a doctor. Tell them you're experiencing negative side effects or some likely story," he continued.

"Yes, sir," Alaric complied and flexed his growing muscles.

"I have a plan of my own, sir, and I think Guile just might be the right man for the job. A little reconnaissance side mission," Ken said, "Fully funded by me, of course."

"Let's hear your plan," Salazar said. Meanwhile, Chun Li and Cammy prepared for their job.

"Then it's all settled, this evening at 6PM we go." Salazar gave the final details of the mission and after everyone went off to prepare final details of their assignments.

6PM arrived and everyone was ready to infiltrate Lab Corp. Chun Li lead a team of 4 men and women along with Ryu and Cammy. They found their way into the building at navigated their way through. They finally made it to Blanka's cell. "Blanka, can you hear me?" Chun Li said through the bars. He was turned over laying down. He stirred. "Blanka!" she said again.

"Go away!" Blanka said with annoyance in his voice.

"We are here to help." Chun Li continued. He turned his head around and looked at Chun Li.

"You're that Interpol officer, Chun Li."

"Yes, I am here with Ryu, Cammy, and other agents to get you out of here."

"I can't leave," Blanka got up from his bed and walked to the cell bars.

"Why not?" Chun Li asked.

"If I leave, they'll kill my mother. I have to fight. They're taking everyone's fighting data and processing it. They even took Ryu's, Bison is hot after him, he shouldn't even be here."

"I know the risks, "Ryu said, "but we came to help you. We'll find your mother too."

"That all sounds reassuring but I cannot take the risk leaving, there's cameras everywhere." Blanka pointed up to the camera overlooking his cell.

"We've got men on the upside. They are helping out too," Cammy explained. "It's a whole bloody operation we got here." Blanka pondered a bit, he wondered if he should go with them, but he still feared for his mother's life. One of the agents worked on the electrical system of the cell to unlock it, he finally was able to open the cell door.

"Come now, there's not much time. We'll head for your mother first," Chun Li said extending out her hand to Blanka. He reluctantly reached out to her, his eyes very expressive as if to say I'm sorry. He quickly grabbed Chun Li's hand and tried shocking her. She quickly pulled her hand away and kicked upward toward his chest to knock him back. Calamity ensued, Chun Li, Ryu, and Cammy got into their fight stances and Blanka attacked. A gas had begun to come out of vents and everyone started coughing and choking. Ryu reached for Chun Li and just as their hands were about to touch, they both knocked out.

The three fighters slowly awoke to a bright light in their faces. Chun Li heard someone calling her name.

"Chun Li! Ryu! Wake up!" Cammy yelled trying to get them to wake from their induced sleep. Finally they fully woke and realized they were restrained to a table.

"What's going on?" Chun Li asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know where we are but we better get out of here quickly, I don't know what they're going to do to us, "Cammy said.

A deep voice was heard. Chun Li knew it was the one voice she hated and never wanted to hear again.

"Bison!" Chun Li yelled. He let out an evil chuckle.

"You all fell right into my trap. I counted on Interpol trying to break into my lab again. All the details from my mole agent were handed to me as you were planning it." He laughed again. "You never know when to stop, just like your dear ol' dad."

"You'll pay for what you did to him! You bastard!" Chun Li yelled with anger in her voice and tried shaking her shackles holding her to the table.

"And you delivered Ryu to me, how convenient. He will be a nice addition to my collection of powerful fighters." Bison gloated.

"I'll never fight for you, Bison. Let everyone go, it's me you want." Ryu said.

"I have a special plan for all of you. You will all be under my psycho power. I'll start with the lovely Cammy White." Bison called in a man in a lab coat. He held in his hand a type of staple gun, he held it to her forehead. Cammy screamed and squirmed. Then, a pop sound and Cammy's body relaxed, her eyes closed. They stapled a chip to her forehead.

"Cammy! Cammy!" Chun Li screamed. Suddenly, Cammy's eye's opened, they were red.

"One down, two to go," Bison said, "Cammy, I will now release you from the shackles and you will stand up. Cammy complied immediately. "I have full control of her body. She is mine to do as I please with."

"Bison, you bastard!" Ryu yelled to him. Bison simply laughed off the insults. Chun Li managed to break free from her shackles using a technique she practiced at work on her spare time. Bison looked over to her, levitated and quickly moved to her putting his hands on her throat.

"Nice try, Ms Li, but you'll never resist my psycho power."

Ryu looked at Bison's large hand around Chun Li's throat. He became increasing terrified of what he could do to her. "Leave her alone, Bison. It's me you want!" Ryu tried breaking free of his shackles.

"If you want her, come get her," He laughed and turned back to Chun Li gripping her throat even harder. She could barely breathe. Ryu felt helpless, but he knew of only one thing he could do to, _I can't give in to the dark hadou, but it's the only things to save her and Cammy. They need me._ He became angry, angrier than he's even been. His eyes and hands glowed black and purple. He broke from the table sitting up as if there was nothing holding him down. He growled and snarled ferociously.

Still trying to choke Chun Li, Bison didn't notice Ryu broke free. He walked toward him and uppercut the back of Bison's head. He let go on Chun Li's throat and she fell to the ground, almost passing out.

"It's been a long time since someone has taken a direct shot at me," Bison smiled evilly and turned around to face Ryu.

"Prepare to die!" Ryu charged him. His attacked were stronger than ever, it felt incredible to give in to the dark hadou and the more he did, the stronger his attacks became. Punches, kicks, uppercuts, and devilish moves Ryu tried to kill Bison, but he was a formidable opponent. Chun Li tried catching her breath as she watched Ryu and Bison fight. Cammy walked over to Chun Li and tried attacking her.

"Cammy! Snap out of it! You're under Bison's psycho power!" she dodged the relentless attacks from Cammy. Chun Li knew she had to fight for her life. She shook off her dizziness and fought back. "Don't make me do this, you're my best friend." Nothing Chun Li said could break Cammy from her trance. After ruthless and persistent fighting, Cammy began to gain the upper hand, she was about to make a kick to Chun Li's face but something blew her away against a wall.

"Ken!" Chun Li cried out. Ken and Guile burst in and saw the mayhem ensuing.

"Looks like you could use a hand," Ken said.

"Bison's ass is mine!" Guile said with such a hate in his voice. He walked over to where Ryu and Bison were fighting and joined.

Cammy rushed Ken and began fighting him with the same ruthlessness. She was a force to be reckoned with under psycho power. A fire broke out and the building began to quickly spread. Flames were everywhere. Chun Li tried making her way to Ryu. He looked so evil engulfed in the black and purple glow. "Ryu!" she called out, "We need to get out of here." The entire room began to fill with smoke, but Ryu kept attacking Bison and he finally punched him to the floor. Bison laid there bloodied and bruised.

"Come on the, finish me!" Bison yelled. Ryu was about to give him one more punch but he saw Chun Li fall to the ground from smoke inhalation. He walked away from Bison and picked up Chun Li as she was completely limp from passing out. Bison used the opportunity to grab Cammy and get out of the burning room.

Guile tried going after him but was obstructed by a burning block of wood, "NO!" he yelled.

Ken grabbed his arm, "We've got to get out of here! Where's Chun Li and Ryu?". The fighters made their way out of the door and waited for Chun Li and Ryu to walk out next but they never came.

"Chun Li! Ryu!" Ken coughed and tried swatting smoke from his face.

"We can't stay here, we have to leave!" Guile tried telling him.

"No! We can't leave them!" More burning pieced of the building came falling down. An explosion was heard. Meanwhile, Chun Li felt very hot as she came in and out of consciousness in Ryu's arms. _How are we going to get out of this, _she thought. _This…is…it_, she passed out. With a shred of his humanity still intact, Ryu's glow engulfed the two of them and protected them. He walked through the flames effortlessly, keeping her out of harm's way.

Outside the building Ken, Guile, Alaric, Salazar, and a squad of police watched at the building go up in immense flames. Ken fell to the ground, slamming his fist down thinking he had lost his two best friends. He cried out.

"Ken! Look!" Guile touched his shoulder. Walking out of the massive flames was Ryu still holding an unconscious Chun Li.

"It's them!" Ken yelled. Ryu walked to him and Guile and his glow from his eyes went away. He collapsed to the ground dropping Chun Li but Ken was quick to catch her.

"You did it, buddy! You got yourself and Chun Li out." Ken hugged Ryu tightly with one arm while holding Chun Li up with the other. Ryu lethargically patted his back.

"Is Chun Li OK?" he asked. Guile looked over Chun Li and realized she wasn't breathing.

"Medic! Medic! She's not breathing!" he called out and a team rushed to aid her. Trying hard to stay conscious, Ryu fell over, "save her," and he closed his eyes.

"Ryu! Hold on!" Ken said. The medic team quickly worked on Chun Li and Ryu. They rushed them both the hospital.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Chun Li was in her little garden drinking a cup of tea. She looked out at all the buildings covered in a serene white snow. She heard her sliding glass door open and looked back toward it. "Daddy! How did you get here? I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell everyone you're here!" She gave him a long hard hug, she could feel the warmth emanating from his body. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, princess." Dorai took a step back and put his hands on her shoulders to look her over. "You've gained more muscle! Must be training hard?"

Chun Li smiled, "Yes, daddy. I've even won more tournaments and competitions. I'm trying very hard to be like you and make you proud."

"You have made me proud every single day. I've been watching over you, and you are better than I ever was. Your mother and I are so proud of you."

Chun Li began to tear up, "Thank you, it means so much to hear that. Do you want to come in and see Ryu and Ken? I want them to see you too."

"I can't stay long, sweetie. I'm just here to tell you to wake up"

"Wake up? What do you mean?" Chun Li looked at her father very confused.

"Wake up, Chun Li! You don't belong here!"

"But daddy, I want everyone to see you, they're just right inside." She pointed to Ryu just inside the door.

Dorai pushed Chun Li over the rail and she began to fall from the top floor of her apartment building. As she was falling, she heard a constant beeping noise getting louder and louder. Just as she was about to hit the pavement, she jolted awake. She opened her eyes widely and took in a deep breath of air.

"She's back!" Ken yelled. The doctors scurried to stabilize her vitals. Chun Li's heartbeat was returning to normal and she realized she was on a hospital stretcher. Ken reached over to her and gave her a tight hug. "I thought we lost you," tears streamed down his face.

"Where's Ryu?" she asked while coughing incessantly.

"He's fine. Being looked over by doctors now." Ken replied.

Chun Li took in another large breath. "Thank goodness." She coughed again.

"You inhaled a lot of smoke, you gotta take it easy, the doctors are going to treat you now."

"How long was I out?

Ken looked up at the doctor and then looked back at Chun Li, "Chun Li, you were…clinically dead."

"What? Impossible! I was just dreaming of my dad."

"Dreaming? You couldn't have!"

"But I was. I was talking to my father! And we were in my apartment!"

"Rest now, Ms Li. We can discuss this later," the doctor said. He wanted to keep her vitals stable and make sure her lungs were clean. An hour later, Ryu came into Chun Li's room. He greeted her with a big hug.

"Ken told me you had died!" Ryu carefully embraced her. "I didn't believe it, I had to see you as soon as I could."

"I'm so glad you're alright, Ryu. I was afraid the dark hadou had overtaken your body." Chun Li looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

"Never. I have something worth fighting for…it's you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Ryu embraced her again.

Jokingly, Chun Li replied, "You'd be one hell of a wreck." They both laughed. "But wait, Cammy! Where's Cammy?"

"Bison got her. It couldn't be helped." Ryu replied.

"We have to save her. We've got to find her."

"They're already working on it. Salazar is trying to find where Bison went but the trail is cold. You know how hard it is to track him."

"We've just got to find her. I won't rest until she is found, safe, and back here." Chun Li declared.

"Ms Li! You've got to take it easy. You literally just came back from the dead!" the doctor explained, "I understand you are one of Interpol's best agents, but you'll do no good to anyone if you don't rest and regain your strength. Consider yourself extremely lucky, not everyone makes it back after what you've been through."

"Please, Chun Li," Ryu pleaded with her, "I didn't want to pull this one out, but what would your dad say to you right now?"

Chun Li took in a deep breath and sighed, "He'd say I'm working myself too hard and I need to take it easy."

"Wise man, he is," the doctor said.

"Was…" Chun Li replied.

The doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "Get rest, Ms Li, it's the holidays after all. Be with those you love and care about." He left the room.

Saddened, Chun Li knew she had to recover. She buried her face into Ryu's chest and began to cry. Ryu comforted her the best he could.

A few days later was Christmas Eve. Ken had gathered everyone in his Penthouse for a party celebrating the end of Lab Corp, Chun Li coming back to life, and the rescue of Blanka. Ken, Eliza, Chun Li, Ryu, Guile, Julia, Amy, Blanka, and his mother were all present. Blanka picked up a champagne glass and tapped it with a knife to get everyone's attention. The room became quiet and everyone looked at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone here for helping me escape M. Bison and rescue my mother," he placed his arm around her lovingly. "My only regret is not being able to kill him myself."

"One day, Blanka," Ken said to him, "We'll get him one day".

"I can't thank all of you enough and tell you how much it means to me to be standing her with my mother on Christmas Eve," Blanka continued, "I raise my glass to all of you." They all drank from their champagne glasses.

"And this next toast is to Chun Li," Ken lifted his glass toward Chun Li's direction. She was caught off guard by the attention toward her. "This is for all the hard work and dedication you give to the city of New York and to Interpol for fighting crime. You give your life to the fight…quite literally." Everyone laughed.

"Thank you, Ken. But I will not rest until Cammy is back. She should be here too, enjoying this time with us."

As toasts were made and things everyone was thankful for were mentioned, the wait staff had a grand dinner prepared. Everyone made their way to the table and began to eat. After dinner, Chun Li looked out the large windows overlooking the city while holding a glass of red wine. A voice came from behind her, "I knew I'd find you looking far away at something." Chun Li turned to see Ryu.

"You know me and landscapes," she smiled and took another sip from her glass.

"Where are you right now?" Ryu asked.

"Far away. Thinking about my father, missing him, thinking about our Christmases in Hong Kong…and thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"How you'll be leaving again." Chun Li looked back out the window again.

Ryu nodded his head, "Same story as always. I'm sorry, Chun Li."

"How long will it be this time? Another 5 years?" she said sarcastically.

Ryu hugged Chun Li, "Don't act that way. You know I love you, but I'll never be satisfied until Akuma is dead and Bison too. I want to be able to live with you without worry. I want to have a life with you, a family, everything!"

"You really mean it? A family?" Chun Li asked surprised.

"Yes, when I heard you had died, my world came crashing down. I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. I wanted to let the dark hadou take over me and let it consume every inch of my soul. So, when I heard they had revived you, I knew I had something bigger than myself to live for. It's you, Chun Li. I want you. I want everything."

"I want you too, Ryu, but I don't want to wait forever."

"And that's why I when I travel again I want to leave you with a reminder," Ryu got down on one of his knees and held up a box for Chun Li. Her eyes widened.

"What? What is this?" She opened the box to find a simple but beautiful engagement ring inside.

"I'll say it time and time again. I love you, and when the time is right, I want to marry you. This is my promise I will do my best everyday and work hard at becoming the best fighter I can be so I can find my way back to you and begin a life together. Do you accept my promise?"

Chun Li looked deep into Ryu's eyes. She would always be deeply and madly in love with him. "Yes. I accept." Chun Li bent down and passionately kissed Ryu. They embraced one another. Their love would always stand the test of time.

As the two lovers went to bed that night, they knew they did not have much time left together before Ryu left. They held one another and became intimate. So much emotion and feeling they had, their souls connecting as they made love. Chun Li couldn't have had a better ending to her night than to be in the strong arms of Ryu. _I wish this would last forever_, she thought.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Christmas morning, Chun Li and Ryu woke up together feeling refreshed. She snuggled to his warm muscular body and cupped his butt with her hand. "Hey!" Ryu exclaimed. Chun Li snickered.

"I won't be able to do that soon, so I have to take advantage of the time I have left," she explained.

"Oh, really?" Ryu said and gave her a mischievous look. He grabbed both of her breasts and playfully bounced them around.

"Now, it's on!" Chun Li wrestle attacked Ryu and tried to pin him down. They playfully wrestled each other laughing and giggling. Ryu tried tickling her, but she quickly got out of any hold he had her in as she hated being tickled. "That's cheating!" she said.

Ryu laughed, "that's my best defense against you! If you get those legs around me, it's game over." Chun Li smiled. "All this wrestling has got me a bit hot if you know what I mean?" Chun Li looked down at his boxer briefs.

"Is that something in your underwear or are you just happy to see me?" she teased. Ryu leaned into Chun Li and kissed her. Things were about to get more intimate between them but mid-kiss, a growling came from Ryu's stomach. He chuckled.

"Guess I'm hungry," he put his hand to his stomach.

"We can finish this later, let's get breakfast. I'm sure Ken has some grand feast set up for us." Chun Li said. Sure enough, they went into the dining hall and a grand breakfast was hot and ready for everyone to eat.

"It's about time you two lovebirds got up. Merry Christmas!" Ken said. "My two best friends and my wife all under one roof, I cannot think of a better Christmas. Let's celebrate life, love, and prosperity!" He group hugged Chun Li and Ryu.

"All this love makes me want to barf!" Eliza joked as she walked in the dining hall. Ken turned around to embrace her and gave her a kiss. "That's better!

Guile, his wife Julia, and daughter Amy entered the dining hall too. "Aunt Eliza!" Amy exclaimed and ran over to her to give her a big hug.

"How's my favorite niece? Ready to open some presents?" Eliza asked with childish excitement in her voice.

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" Amy pranced around happily.

"Breakfast first, little one!" Julia said. Amy groaned. "I know, I know, but how can you play with all your new toys on an empty stomach?"

"You didn't go overboard, did you Eliza?" Guile asked her.

"Me? Never!" she replied.

Chun Li whispered to Ryu, "It's kinda funny to see Guile acting like a normal human being and not wanting to kill someone." Ryu quietly laughed at her remark.

"Guess parenting will do that to you," he said back.

"Alright everyone, chow time!" Ken announced.

Everyone sat down at the table and served themselves the most wonderful breakfast with ham, eggs, casseroles, breads, jams and jellies, sweets, stuffed French toast, hash browns, all the works! Ryu was most insistent of trying at least one of everything. Chun Li, Julia, and Eliza enjoyed mimosas while Ken, Ryu, and Guile downed other cocktails. It was a lovely breakfast enjoyed by all.

Meanwhile, in Thailand…

A woman was chained to a wall and hanging by her hands. A tall evil figure circled around her as she came to.

"I won't ask again, gypsy! Read the cards! How can I get Ryu? Don't let my patience wear thin." Bison warned her.

"I shall not read for such a man who treats a guest this way. My soul power will not work under such hostile conditions." Rose said. Angered, Bison let her out of her chains, and she floated near him.

"Perhaps we need a little persuasion," Bison snapped his fingers and Balrog brought in a man Rose knew from her village back in Genoa. "Kill him!"

"Alright, I'll read my cards!" Rose shouted out. Balrog stopped his huge fist from connecting with the man's face.

"Good. Now, tell me, what do they say about my future endeavors?" Bison impatiently asked. Rose took a minute to relax and read her cards, her eyes turned white.

"I see a woman…strong. She is with Ryu, her love…it gives him strength. Strength like I've never seen before, a great power over evil."

"Chun Li! I must kill her." Bison exclaimed.

"Wait, I see something else…if your path is to kill the love of Ryu, a great power will awaken in him. Damage, destruction, chaos, and death is what I see." Rose was having trouble concentrating. Upon Bison's insistence, she read her cards again. "I see a death by a dark powerful figure…"

"Whose death?" Bison angerly asked.

"My card's foresight doesn't spell everything out, merely suggestions of the future and warnings of what will become." Rose said with annoyance in her voice. Bison huffed. "This card here shows a great battle will be waged and loss of life will occur."

"Ryu? Is it? I must control him before he becomes too powerful!" Bison said.

"This other card shows a man of great power will be the victor in the battle, but it's not just any man, it's a walking devil, one who has already succumbed to the dark hadou,"

"Akuma! It must be that fool. I must find a way to defeat him. Out of my way!" Bison left the room in a fit of rage. Balrog watched over her and turned around to leave too. He heard a whooshing sound and he turned back around quickly to see that Rose and the man from her village had vanished.

"The boss won't like this," Balrog quietly said to himself.

In New York a few days later…

Chun Li, Ryu, and Ken arrived at JFK airport. They wanted to see him off to his next destination for training.

"It's going to be less exciting without you here, buddy. Never a dull moment with you two." Ken said.

"Thank you for everything, as usual you never fail to impress me," Ryu replied, "Except your fighting, you've gotten weaker." Ken threw a punch at Ryu, but he caught it. They both laughed. Chun Li was standing in the back giving the two best friends time to say goodbye to one another.

"Better give that girl a good farewell," Ken nodded in the direction of Chun Li, "I don't know why she loves you, but Chun Li is one hell of a woman. Don't let her go for too long, she'd do anything for you, I hope you know that."

"You're right. I've made a promise to her and myself to fight and train hard every day, to kill Akuma and Bison. I must train even harder to overcome the dark hadou. Once I reach my goal, I will marry her. Will you be my best man?" Ryu asked.

"You bet, buddy!" Ken gave Ryu one last hug goodbye. He watched him walk over to Chun Li and they embraced.

"This part never gets any easier," Chun Li told Ryu as tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"I hate this part too. I don't like to leave you so sad, the only tears I want to see from you are tears of happiness. But, please remember my promise to you. If you ever feel lonely, just look at that ring on your finger or the necklace around your neck and know that I'm lonely for you too. I'll always find my way back to you."

"Promise me you'll write or send me a postcard from wherever you are, so I know you're alright," Chun Li requested. "And here," Chun Li handed him a little notebook. "Read the first page, it's something I want you to remember when times are tough."

Ryu opened the book and read the line aloud, "The course of true love never did run smooth." He smiled, "This will always be with me. Thank you." He gave Chun Li a long hard kiss, they embraced for as long as they could.

"Get out there and kick some ass," she said.

"Will do!" Ryu left for his terminal. Chun Li and Ken watched as Ryu disappeared into the crowd. Chun Li put her face into Ken's chest and whimpered. All Ken could do was comfort her the best he could.

That night, Chun Li was in her apartment having a cup of tea. She was getting ready for work the next morning, but all she could think about was Ryu. _He must be in Brazil by now, _she thought. She was sad but she knew that she couldn't sulk about his absence. _I must continue to better myself as a fighter and an officer. I can't let father or Ryu down._ Chun Li suddenly felt uneasy, like someone was watching her. Unsure of what to do, she carefully looked around her apartment. As she came to her bedroom, she tried flipping the light switch on, but no light shone from the bulb. A dark shadowy figure approached her from the back. Chun Li's hair stood on edge, she quickly turned around and saw a floating woman. _Rose? _Chun Li recognized her. Before she could do anything to protect herself, Rose put her hands up by Chun Li's head and began chanting in Italian. She was casting a spell that would erase Ryu's and her love from her memory. _No! What is she doing?_ Chun Li thought. She felt memories of love, happiness, and connections to Ryu vanish from her mind. Rose was making her forget all about the deep love between them.

Rose thought, _I'm sorry to have to do this but I must test Ryu's and your love. My cards don't lie, they saw what the future has in store for the defeat of Bison, Ryu must be strong enough or he'll die. Bison must be defeated. _

And just like that, all of the love, the sweet memories, the passion, the love making, deep conversations, and the time spent together were blocked from both Chun Li's and Ryu's minds. It was reduced to a mere friendship before they had fallen in love, back to the simple friendship when Chun Li was 15 and Ryu was 17. The spell extended to anyone who knew of their love, like a cloud over their minds.

Chun Li dropped to the floor. Rose carefully picked her up and set her on the bed. She took off the ring and necklace Ryu had given her and put them in her pocket. "Sleep now," Rose said, and she vanished. At the same time, the spell affected Ryu. The picture he kept of Chun Li and himself altered to show only him on top of Victoria Peak in Hong Kong.

In the morning, Chun Li awoke to her alarm going off. She felt a sadness in her heart but couldn't think of a reason as to why she was feeling down. She shrugged it off and got ready for work. She went about her day in the office at Interpol. Meanwhile, Ryu trained with a friend who would teach him the ways of capoeira. He felt off but shook it off and focused on his training.

The two fighters spent the next four years going about their lives. Their love for each other forgotten. Only seeing each other in passing at world tournaments. Ryu was known for his legendary fighting skills and Chun Li for her extremely powerful legs and determination in a fight. At work, whenever Ryu was brought up, Chun Li fondly remembered her days as a teenage tour guide in Hong Kong showing around Ryu and Ken, but that's all she remembered.

It wasn't until one day, Chun Li crossed paths with a friend she didn't remember having…Cammy White.

The End.

Until next time! Follow up on the story of Chun Li and Ryu's forgotten romance in another story coming soon! Thank you for reading!


End file.
